


Agateophobia

by TC_Stark



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Arkham, Drug Use, F/M, Insanity, Mental Illness, Obsession, Rape, Violence, non-con, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham City is full of *crazies*. Even the therapists are twisted. In this story, a "recovered" Dr. Jonathan Crane helps one woman unlock her own insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Agateophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story moved from Fanfiction.net. One of my firsts actually. But, in fact I love this story. I loved Jonathan Crane. His mind is just so complex and I loved playing with the idea that the Scarecrow was actually a different personality that lived within him. That you know, he talks to. This story contains graphic non-con scenes, as well as graphic violence, and strong language.
> 
> Excerpt from first posting:
> 
> TC Stark: Hello, there! I’ve always had a bit of an obsession with Jonathan Crane and of course was ecstatic when they put him in a movie finally! And who better than the oh so sexy Cillian Murphy? So that’s who I am basing this Scarecrow on. But, let me know how you like it! I haven’t written for the Batman section in so long! Reviews are more than welcomed, flames are not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne Downey!

**Agateophobia- fear of insanity**

****

**_We did it, Johnny-Boy._ **

Dr. Jonathan Crane smirked smugly in his office’s chair. After strategically playing the victim during therapy sessions while incarcerated at Arkham Asylum the master of fear was released. It wasn’t hard really; just a couple of sessions of feigning parental abuse and breaking down with realization of his wrongs were enough to have them eating out of his hands.

He was diagnosed with having a mental breakdown as a result of all the hard work he put into researching fear. For as long as anyone had known Crane had submerged himself in research and left room for little more. Taking that into consideration as well as his usual calm demeanor and lack of any previous troublemaking pushed the committee’s decision to release him. What was even more amazing was his permission to continue on with his research so long as it was theoretical and not experimental.

**_What a bunch of idiots._ **

_So easy to manipulate._

**_So when are we raising hell again?_ **

_All in due time._

Crane could feel the Scarecrow’s yearning for chaos, having to reassure him to be patient. The Joker had already raised hell and was currently incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. Gotham was still shaking from the incident so if the doctor decided to act out any experiments on the city it would be overshadowed. They would only think he was trying to copy the Joker’s insane antics and there was no way he would be accused of copying someone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office’s door, peeking his attention. Jonathan Crane had no family nor friends, his only visitors were his clients while he worked at Arkham and the therapists while he was a patient at the asylum. And while he planned on using his toxins on actual victims sometime soon, there were no participants as of yet.

“Come in.” The doctor beckoned for whoever the visitor was to enter the room; a tad interested to see who it was yet unenthused all at the same time.

Though soon Crane was smirking as the door opened then closed. One of the big reasons for his release was Roxanne Downey; a 25-year-old just finishing her Master’s Degree and heading towards a PhD in psychology. For God knows what reason Arkham Asylum had offered Roxanne an internship at their establishment. Her job was to train as Crane’s therapist, deciding why not throw the young girl right in with all the _crazies._

**_There’s our therapist._** The Scarecrow was lustfully smirking. At times it was hard to concentrate during their therapy sessions with his alter ego cooing in his ear. Roxanne stood at 5’7” with her usual four inch heels on. Her body was thin and cut with an average round behind and an average cup size. Of course though her flat stomach accented her other body parts well. He had remembered during one of her sessions discussing her small obsession with working out, Scarecrow wanting to show her another form of exercise.

Roxanne had clear olive colored skin that in no way needed foundation though she always sported exotic eye makeup. Her deep bottled red hair was full and curly and hung down to her chest, usually wearing it up in a large bun. Though today she wasn’t he observed, probably because she wasn’t in as _professional_ of a setting as the asylum. Still she wore a form fitting deep purple mid-thigh dress with a grey fitting three quarter sleeved blazer on.

**_Jesus, should we fucking pay her?_ **

_Calm yourself._

“Why, Ms. Downey, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

**_Good boy, let the words roll off your tongue._ **

If the young female wasn’t standing in front of him the doctor would have rolled his eyes, rather continued to concentrate on his therapist. Her glossed lips curved up into a bright smile, stepping forward, “Just felt like saying hi to my favorite client.”

Crane chuckled, “Correction, you’re only client.”

Roxanne shook her finger playfully before being offered to sit down in the seat across from his desk, “They said if I continue the good work I might start shadowing Dr. Harleen Quinzel during her sessions with the Joker.”

“Are you sure you would be able to handle that?”

“I would like the opportunity to see if I could,” The redhead replied as she cross her lean legs, Scarecrow directing Crane’s vision to her more exposed legs, “Besides, I’m so curious to see what even goes on in that man’s mind.”

The older man shook his head, “Curiosity killed the cat, Ms. Downey.”

“Good thing I’m no pussy.” Roxanne grinned as Crane gave out a small cough, looking at her wide eyed for a moment before regaining his composure. In a professional setting she wasn’t allowed to talk as such; he needn’t forget she was a young lady in her mid-twenties.

Adjusting his glasses, Crane sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap, “So, other than proving how much of a potty mouth you have, what’s your business here?”

“How have you been feeling since your release?”

He shrugged, “I see it as a minor hiccup. If those mongrels think locking me up will stop my research they’re sadly mistaken.”

Roxanne also leaned back in her chair, folding her arms and thinking. After a moment she spoke, “Will you be experimenting on actual people like you were before?”

“Of course not.”

Giving a grateful smile, she commented, “No one ever chastised you for your theoretical work, only the means in which you went out it.”

“How else though am I suppose to see the affects of fear on someone if I can’t experiment on them?”

“I understand where you are coming from, Jonathan, but you’re experimenting on people involuntarily. If you perhaps got people to participate willingly it would be better.”

Crane chuckled, “Who would volunteer for that?”

Roxanne shrugged with a sheepish laugh, “I do suppose it wasn’t the best example. I’m just saying…It would be best for you to…behave for now.”

**_Why am I getting the idea something’s up?_ **

Scarecrow’s observation made the body he inhabited curiously look at the young female. Raising an eyebrow, the doctor tilted his head. The whole reason for being locked up was to talk about his problems, not while on the outside. The whole time she was in his office she seemed to be making sure he was a _good boy._ As if he weren’t then there would be consequences.

Rolling his shoulders back, the doctor asked once more, “Why are you here today?”

“I told you,” By now her eyebrow was raised in curiosity, “To see how my client was.”

“But, I’m no longer you’re client.”

Roxanne bit her lower lip, trying to regain her composure. She had no idea that she had just sold herself to him, having been in the business he was in for a good while. With more experience he was easily able to read her, knowing that something was fishy. Taking his glasses off, Crane pinched the bridge of his nose before calmly asking, “Again, Roxanne, why are you here?”

“I told you, I-“

“No!” Suddenly Crane slammed his fist down against the desk, standing up furiously. Scarecrow’s cheering was cluttering his mind as he came around the desk with determination in his eyes, “I’m sorry if you felt as all like you were in power while in Arkham, but this is my world now!”

Roxanne stood up quickly, trying to stand her ground as his eyes bore into hers, “Jonathan-“

Her intentions of standing her ground went out the door as he tightly gripped her neck, spinning the young girl around and slamming her back down onto the desk in one move. Roxanne felt the wind knocked out of her, letting out a raspy cough as her manicured nails flew up to grasp at his hold on her. Regardless of her attempts to break free the lean man’s grip was surprisingly strong, leaving no room to budge.

Crane pushed his weight onto her neck, watching her struggle for air, “Now, let’s be honest, my dear, why are you here?” The redhead’s sculpted body withered under his grasp, her back arching, “Roxy, I wouldn’t toy with your life right now.”

“J-J-J-“ Realizing he may have perhaps cut off too much of her breathing, loosening his grip slightly as he looked down at her expectedly, “Jim Gordon…wanted me to keep an eye on you and…and report if you do anything wrong.”

**_Little fucking bitch. Snap her fucking neck!_ **

_Shut up!_

“And you would agree? After all we’ve been through?” Crane cooed in a mocking tone.

Tears were slowly forming in her beautiful Hazel eyes, threatening to ruin the liquid eyeliner she put so much effort into. By now her breathing was short and choppy, watching her chest rise up and down rapidly. He could tell her anxiety was rising by now, staring into her eyes once more with his icy blue orbs. A small smirk tugged at the sides of his full lips upon the realization she was feeling fear under him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Roxanne managed to choke out, “They just saw how successful I was and-“

In a fit of fury Crane released her neck only to deliver a quick slap across her cheekbone. **_Aw, look we’re gonna ruin that pretty little face of hers._** Before she had a chance to breathe again the psychologist yanked at her full red locks and brought her up to her feet, which were having a hard time keeping her balanced, “How dare you think you were successful in trying to break me. I play the mind games, not _you.”_

**_I think you just hurt her feelings. Ha ha!_ **

The Scarecrow was right. Her fingers were trembling from a mixture of nerves and now anger. It seems he had struck a chord with the young aspiring therapist. In all their sessions he could always tell how proud of herself she was. To be able to communicate with the normally cold doctor as well as even have a few laughs wasn’t even heard of. So, for it now to have been revealed as a complete lie he could see didn’t sit well with her.

Gritting her teeth, the lean female sneered, “Fuck you. I didn’t even want you as a fucking client. What the hell makes you so scary!? You need to drug anyone to get them to fear you!”

Jonathan’s mind sat in silence for a moment before he could hear the Scarecrow urging him to drown the **_bitch_** in his toxin. But, that was far from what the doctor wanted, tightening his grip on her hair. Since he was a child bullies thought they could overpower him because of his small stature and quiet demeanor. Now though he wasn’t going to take it.

Jonathan sneered back at the young woman, slamming her up against a wall, “I don’t need to drug you in order to make you fear me. You’re an open fucking book.”

“Not as much as you are.”

**_She’s feisty, I like her. Let’s have some fun._ **

“Really, now?” By now Jonathan looked at Roxanne calmly, straightening up and slowly releasing her. She seemed apprehensive as to what he was doing, standing in front of him on guard. Her hands were shaking, which he took as a sign of still fearing for her life. It was so cute how defensive she tried to act in order to hide the fact she was completely afraid.

Slowly smirking he leaned into her body with one hand supporting him against the wall, cooing in her ear, “In our third session you told me your family was dead. I find that very hard to believe, Roxy. School, rent, and that new Mercedes you drive around is quite expensive. Perhaps too expensive for a young woman who is working at Arkham for an unpaid internship to afford. I think someone is buying all this for you. To…win back your love or maybe even to keep you quiet.”

Roxanne quivered under the doctor’s heat, turning her head to avoid his glare. There was no hiding once she looked into those crisp blue pools, threatening to expose every secret about her. His knuckles gently brushed down her arm, causing her to jump slightly at his touch. Smirking, Crane leaned his face into her ear as he spoke softly, “Whose trying to keep you quiet, Roxy?”

“N-No one.”

“Don’t lie to me!” He suddenly bellowed, forcing her gaze to once again lock with his as he gripped her chin, “Tell me what you fear.”

The two seemed to stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, Roxanne’s eyes begging him not to push her and his demanding she speak. Biting her lower lip, a single tear slide down her left cheek as she spoke, “I was 13. My…parents were going through a divorce and mom made me stay with my Aunt Stacy.”

“What happened at Aunt Stacy’s?”

Crane took note of the young therapist’s body tensing up, observing her fists clenching tightly. He saw the memories flashing before her eyes, heard her small rapid breathes, and could practically feel her heart pounding all throughout her skin. The normally reserved doctor raised an eyebrow, amazed at how much of a physical reaction she was having to obviously repressed memories.

Roxanne’s chest rose up and down as the Scarecrow huskily chuckled **_she’s so beautiful when she’s cowering beneath us._** With another tear rolling down her olive skin the female choked, “She…S-She said I was developing young. That I-I was a woman. And that…no man would ever know how to treat a woman.”

Craning his neck to the side, the black haired man leaned in and cooed in her ear, “What did Aunt Stacy do?”

“Please, Jonathan,” Roxanne bit her quivering lower lip, whispering, “Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh, no,” Jonathan chuckled softly, reaching out to almost gently stroke her full hair, “I want to hear it.”

**_She hates us. Ha ha!_ **

Gulping hard, the Hazel eyed girl gritted her teeth, “I was 15. Mom…dad…they completely forgot about me. They called from time to time to make sure I was alive, but I never saw them. Aunt Stacy was on the phone with my mom one day as I went to take a shower. I didn’t take long. I swear I didn’t take long. But, when…when I came out Stacy was there. And…she was _so_ mad. So mad. She said there was no reason for someone who had never been touched to take such long showers…she then ripped the towel off my body…” At this moment Roxanne began crying making it hard for her to talk, “She was in me…I didn’t even know for how long. I thought we were done…until she told me I had to…”

“Had to what?”

Roxanne turned her head to the side, not even caring if her action would bring her harm, “She told me I had to...give…give her oral sex or else she would kick me out…” Roxanne’s body seemed to relax, as if she was becoming numb to the memory. The tears had dried up on her soft cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, “The day I turned 16 I left Aunt Stacy’s and I’ve never been back. I’ll never go back. I don’t give a fuck how much money she wants to wire into my account. It will _not_ make up for the fact I was molested for a year!”

Both Jonathan and Scarecrow sat there in silence for a moment, taking the time to look her up and down. She seemed to have given up, her body reverting back to perhaps a defense mechanism she used while being unwillingly touched. The fear was enough to harden him, cracking his neck as he tried to compose himself. **_That’s alright, Johnny, it’s ok. It turns me on too._**

“I…I am so sorry.”

Now both the Scarecrow and Roxanne were looking at the young doctor oddly. Both parties were confused by the doctor’s sudden display of sympathy. Her Hazel eyes enlarged as they looked up into his still cold icy blue eyes. His simple statement installed more fear into her than when she was being rough handled not too long before that.

Though going through what she did Roxanne knew not to just believe a simple _I’m sorry._ Rather the redhead whipped her head around to snarl, “Don’t apologize as if you know what the fuck I went through. I lived with fear every day for that whole year! You’re the one who makes people fearful. You’re nothing but a fucking bully.”

Jonathan’s eyes narrowed in a rage as he spun the athletic woman around to slam her chest up against the wall while twisting her arm in an unhealthy way behind her, “ _How. Dare. You._ Try to fucking read me. You have _NO_ idea what I’ve been through.”

“What? Were you forced to take it up the ass or something?”

**_Let me at her, Johnny! She has to fucking pay!_ **

_Shut the fuck up and let ME handle this!_

Tightening his grip on her wrist, he sneered into the younger one’s ear, “That really doesn’t concern you. Why? Have you?” He chuckled sinisterly.

It was then he felt her body tense up again, “I haven’t been with anyone since…”

“That’s a tragedy, such a beautiful woman as yourself.”

“Oh,” Roxanne then began to laugh, feeling her mind losing the ability to filter what was coming out of her mouth, “Who would want to fuck a man with a multiple personality disorder?”

Jonathan then snapped as he slammed her forehead hard into the wall. Roxanne let out a painful cry, falling down to the floor as the doctor stepped back to watch the female hold her head. A thin line of blood tricked down her forehead as the world spun slightly in front of her. Sneering in front of her was a mentally unstable doctor who was struggling not to let the worse side of him out. Despite his anger he knew if he allowed the Scarecrow to come out she would be lying in a pool of blood.

“Y-You’re insane, Crane.”

“I’m insane?” Dr. Jonathan Crane laughed as he began unbuckling his belt, “You might want to examine yourself, Ms. Downey. You have a cell phone. Why haven’t you called the cops? Why did you even agree to check up on me knowing there might be a chance I would react this way? After all I am _insane.”_

**_I’m tired of waiting. Fucking do something!_ **

Growling, the Scarecrow broke through for a moment as he yanked the young girl up off her feet to slam her back down onto the desk. Before she even had a chance to catch her breath the darker personality tightened his belt around her neck, making sure to cut off a certain amount of air. It was then Jonathan regained control once more, keeping the belt around her lean neck, “I’ll tell you why, Roxy, you fucking like this. You love the abuse. You love it because it makes you feel _alive._ As much as you don’t want to admit it this is the most affection you’ve gotten since you were 16.”

Roxanne choked in attempt to receive more air circulation, gripping the sides of the desk. As the grip around her throat loosened ever so slightly the redhead bit her glossy lower lip, watching the doctor position himself between her legs and hover over her lean body. A few strands of black hair fell in front of his face, his full lips mere inches away from hers, “Instead of fighting it…why not accept that we’re all a tad insane?”

There was silence in the air. Not even the Scarecrow was talking. Crane’s mind was completely blank. It was a strange feeling for the doctor. He couldn’t remember a time when the master of fear wasn’t whispering something in his ear. It felt good; knowing that even Scarecrow was so curious to see what was going to happen next that he was completely silent.

And then the strangest thing happened. Roxanne’s fingers slowly released the sides of the desk she was lying on to run themselves through his silky raven hair. A cooling sensation shuddered throughout his body, shocked by the curious action. His eyes widened as the mid-twenty-year-old pulled his full lips down onto hers. **_Was this part of your plan?_** Though slowly his eyes closed as his lips moved against hers, feeling the fear and hesitation with every rhythm of her kiss.

_No objection here._

Truth be told it had been a long time since Jonathan had been intimate with a woman. The doctor was not like most men who needed a random woman beneath them every night in order to feel like a man. While working at Arkham there were some female interns who had made passes at him, which he obviously turned down. He didn’t need some mindless floozy wagging her pussy in front of him because of his medical status.

And as much as he hated to admit it the doctor had formed a bit of a bond with the young therapist while incarcerated. Yes, most of their sessions were completely staged by Scarecrow and him, but there were times where the laughs were real. She wasn’t like most therapists who only sat there and asked their patients how they felt. She was real. And perhaps that was the most frightening thing of all.

Not to be the one not having the upper hand Jonathan gripped the back of Roxanne’s neck to pull her up into him. His full lips widened and his tongue forced his way into her mouth. His right hand wasted no time in lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, running his hand up her dress. Her gasps were muffled by his lips, kissing her furiously as his left hand went up to grasp her breast. Old habits died hard and he found himself grasping her breast hard enough to bruise.

Roxanne’s nails dug into his scalp as a reaction, biting down on his full lower lip. Jonathan sneered while picking the therapist’s lean body up and slamming her up against the wall. Unlike last time the redhead gasped in excitement, flinging her arms around his neck and slamming her lips up against his. Smirking, the doctor ripped the grey little jacket off her shoulders, feeling excitement surge through his own body.

As Roxy’s body curved into his Jonathan removed his lips from hers, running themselves down to the soft skin of her neck. Tilting her head to the side to expose more skin, she felt her world slowly swirl into chaos as lips played against her sensitive spot. How the hell he even knew what her sweet spot was baffled her since he was playing against it so well. The way his lips kissed her soft skin while gently biting down was enough to make her go mad.

Involuntarily her hips pushed up against his, crawling her manicured nails down his suit jacket. Seeing this as a problem he quickly threw the clothing material off him, throwing it to the side. Roxanne couldn’t help running her hands up his chest, practically ripping the buttons off his neat white collared shirt.

**_A bit of a wild one, eh? At least we know she isn’t gay._ **

Jonathan didn’t even want to respond to the Scarecrow’s taunts as his body moved away from hers. She stared at him with a sense of loss, her eyes begging for more. The sense of power invigorated him as he commanded, “Take off your jacket. And your dress.”

Biting her lower lip hesitantly, her hands shook while slowly removing the grey jacket. His icy blue eyes bore into hers as soon her dress was hiking up her body. His member began to pulse as his arousal grew, hungrily staring at her fit body. There wasn’t a single thing out of place; flawless olive skin, an untouched stomach, and beautiful milky breasts.

Jonathan wasted no time in tearing the purple lace bra off her, cupping both soft breasts. Roxanne gasped in excitement as their lips connected once more. Their lips pushed up against each other’s, tongues swimming in and out of each other’s mouths. As the black haired man’s groin pushed up against her wet sex he gently bit her lower lip, causing the younger girl to shudder even more. The sweet little whimpers were music to his ears.

“Is this your first time with a man?” Jonathan whispered.

Biting her lower lip, slowly nodding as her eyes fluttered into the back of her head while strong fingers rubbed at her wet private part through her matching panties. Scarecrow chuckled darkly as the body he inhabited smirked, gently pushing his lips against her brushed ones. The gentle gesture was intoxicating enough to distract her as two fingers were slipped into her. The doctor’s raging arousal was growing and there was no time to slowly warm up the practically virgin woman.

His fingers played inside of her wet walls, swirling around her as he could tell she was having a hard time standing. As his fingers angled themselves in a different direction his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Roxanne let out a begging whimper, tightening her insides around him. Her own excitement was rising and it was obvious she wouldn’t be able to take much more of this torture.

And neither could he as his other hand undid his pants in order to reveal a large staff. Without warning Crane tore the skimpy piece of fabric off her tight thighs, shoving himself into her tight walls. Roxanne let out a wail as he himself had to take a moment to register the feeling. It had been a while for him and no girl had ever been this fresh before. His fingernails dug at the wall as his mouth hung open for a moment, trying to regain his control.

**_C’mon, Johnny-Boy, we have work to do! Don’t make me do this one for you again!_ **

_Fuck off, this one’s mine!_

Grunting in sexual pleasure, the older doctor began bucking his hips into hers. Each thrust pushed the tip of his penis up against her cervix, sending sparks of pleasure and pain throughout her body. Her hands gripped around his shoulders as his left arm snaked around her thin waist, pulling her up in attempt to fit all of himself in her. The only consolation to the new pain the therapist had was the lustful grunts breathing in her ear.

Apparently Roxanne was a quick learner as her hips matched every one of his thrusts, her moans pleas for more. When Jonathan took this as a sign to slow down and tease the heated girl she responded by pulling at his tie, straggling him slightly. As much as he enjoyed affixation he would not be bested in his own office, pulling her body away from the wall. In a matter of a couple of moves she was bent over the desk, her hands lashing out to grip the sides.

As his penis pushed in at a different angle Roxanne let out rapid breathes, squeezing her eyes shut at the new sensation. Jonathan’s muscles tensed up as he ripped his tie off his own neck, tying it around her own before tightening his hold. While one hand gripped onto the fabric enough to make her lightheaded but not enough to suffocate her the other gripped her hip as he began pounding. Jonathan could feel he was close and he planned on enjoying every moment.

Roxanne let out a large moan as she felt her legs shaking, indicating the first orgasm she had ever gotten from penetration. Soon afterwards Jonathan followed, ripping himself out of her wet opening to release his hot liquid onto the floor. He took a few moments to shutter from the orgasm, a few more drops of sperm seeping out.

After a moment Crane straightened himself up, his chest rising up and down. Holding his chest, he couldn’t help but chuckle after remembering the young woman had ripped all the buttons off. It was then he noticed Roxanne leaning up against his desk, holding her knees as her Hazel eyes were clamped shut. He couldn’t help but stare at her moving chest, hiding his member away in fear he might harden up again.

**_Time to kick her out._ **

The Scarecrow was the typical man, love ‘em then leave ‘em. Even though more and more of Jonathan became his alter ego he still felt compassion for the young woman. After all someone’s first time being penetrated by a man was a big deal, especially after being molested by a female relative. It was with that in mind he went to pick up her dress, chuckling sheepishly, “It seems I’ve rendered your under garments utterly useless.”

“And I your shirt.” She weakly smiled, pulling her dress up over her head while buttoning the grey jacket in order to covered her chest.

While this was being done the male pulled a white collared shirt out of his desk drawer, removing the clothing from its package, “After many years of examining patients who tend to grab at your shirt you learn to always have a spare.”

Roxanne laughed, shaken up by the whole experience. She was originally sent there by the commissioner to keep an eye on the doctor. What he had displayed was considered a risk and was more than enough to get him locked up again. Though, the redhead was torn at what to do. Was it considered kosher to send the man who had given her the first orgasm of her life to jail?

Not wanting to give herself anymore time to think, she hesitantly headed for the door. He obviously wasn’t going to kiss her goodbyes. After all his back was facing her, not making any attempts to stop her. It was obvious she was leaving; he could hear her heels making their way towards the door. Not that he minded, his mind was spinning too much to stand and chat.

“Roxy?” He almost whispered.

Stopping right before the door, she turned her head, “Yes?”

Turning around coyly, he questioned, “Your aunt…does she still live in Gotham?”

Roxanne’s grip tightened on the doorknob, “Yes.”

“And does she have your last name?”

“No,” She replied sourly, “My mother’s maiden name; McAllen. Stacy McAllen.”

Jonathan Crane buttoned his new crisp shirt on him with a smirk, nodding his head, “Have a good day, Ms. Downey.”   


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucille, Roxanne, and Stacey are mine.

A week had passed and Jonathan Crane found himself in a seedy part of lower Gotham City. It wasn’t his usual territory, but he had business to attend to. He may have been one of Batman’s foes, but he didn’t need to hang around their less than refined social hangouts. This kind of lower class bars were for villains like Two-Face and Maroni’s men, not him.

_I’m surprised you’re not screaming in opposition as to the nature of our visit here._

**_As long as we’re able to spread a little chaos I’m alright._ **

The doctor chuckled as he entered one out of a strip of run down bars, his senses instantly becoming bombarded to all sorts of unpleasant smells and sounds. He was pretty sure a handful of the men in this bar were once lab rats of his as he continued towards the bar, paying attention to the task at hand. He didn’t need to become distracted by any of these pathetic excuses for human beings.

Finding an empty bar stool in the corner of the large bar, he sat down and waited for the bartender to notice his arrival. His icy blue eyes scanned the area to observe the inhabitants of this bar; big burly bikers and the skanky sluts who accompanied them. **_Let’s take that little dark skinned one home, she looks like a good time._**

Jonathan rolled his eyes. _Let’s just pay attention to the task at hand, shall we?_

As the doctor tried to calm Scarecrow’s insatiable sexual appetite, the bartender finally set her sites on the new customer. Her strides over from the other side of the bar allowed him to observe what she looked like and compare. She was without heels on about 5’8” and he would guess around his age, perhaps only a couple of years older. Her skin was olive colored and her hair was pin straight and naturally dirty blonde.

Though he could recognize those Hazel eyes anywhere as she placed her ringed fingers on top of the counter while leaning forward, “What can I get for ya, honey?”

Jonathan raised his eyes to continue observing her. Although she was thin and wore form fitting low-rise jeans and a tank top, she had a very rough look to her. She was only wearing a tiny bit of eye makeup; choosing facial jewelry to be her decoration. It didn’t necessarily look bad; neither did the sleeves of tattoos on both her arms.

**_Do you see how flat her chest is?_ **

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “A Manhattan, please.”

“Ooh,” The sides of her full lips curved upwards, “I’m impressed. Most of the thugs here just order shots of Jack. Way to stimulate me.”

Scarecrow was cackling loud as Jonathan tried to clear his throat, watching the very forward bartender to walk away to fix him his drink. Running his fingers through his black hair, he sat up straight with a sigh. This wasn’t what he was expecting when he decided to travel down to the slums of Gotham City for a little bit of fun.

After no time the woman was back with his drink, carefully placing the stemware in front of him. She seemed impressed with her own concoction as she leaned against the wall with her toned arms folded. Jonathan brought the rim of the glass to his own full lips, taking back a sip. **_It’s just alright._** Both Scarecrow and he agreed the drink wasn’t the best Manhattan they had ever had, but decided to play impressed.

“It’s very good.” He lied.

The woman grinned arrogantly, “Thanks, been doing this a long time.”

“For how long?”

Seeing that no one else wanted a refill on the alcoholic beverage, she decided to indulge some of her life to this stranger, “Damn, a little less than ten years ago. Before that I didn’t even have to fucking work, I had my sister wiring money to me.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“I was watching her kid for several years,” She then scoffed while shaking her head, “Ungrateful bitch runs out on me the second she turns 16. I was only in my twenties myself when I took her in. Not my fucking fault my older sister decided to get married and have a kid young and then I have to pick up the pieces? And you know what the truly funny part is? I still wire that bitch money; you think she dares even give me a call? Noooo.”

The doctor listened to this older woman’s side of the story, knowing the truth. It took all he had not to reach over the counter and wring her neck. The Scarecrow was a fan of tormenting anyone, but just couldn’t understand the logic behind it. Jonathan didn’t know if there was any logic to coming to this bar. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this because of what had happened to him when he was younger or because he perhaps liked the young therapist?

**_And you think I’m insane._ **

_Shut up._

“I’m Jonathan.” He cooed.

“Stacy.” The bartender smirked while extending her hand out to shake his.

Hours had passed and it was soon time to close the bar. By then Jonathan had order two more cocktails and feigned intoxication. He also feigned interest in Stacy after she offered him to stay at his place, which was _just around the corner._ Sometimes it was so easy for him to fool others into thinking his intentions were actually genuine.

“This isn’t necessarily the best neighborhood, Stacy, do you have a boyfriend?”

Biting her lower lip mischievously, Stacy cooed, “You know, Jonathan, I don’t often pitch for your team. But…you can definitely turn a girl like me straight.”

By then the tattooed woman had stopped in front of him, lustfully looking into his eyes. Trying to fight the disgust he felt towards her, the doctor left one hand in his pants pocket while extending the other to intertwine in her blonde hair. Gently gripping a lock of her hair, he leaned down to place his lips on hers. It took true will power for him not to gag in her mouth as all he could taste while kissing her were stale cigarettes and cheap whiskey.

Clearly she was enjoying every second, ignoring the fact that he was completely flaccid. Pulling her lips away from his by only a mere inch, Stacy curved her body into his, “Baby, you’re in for the ride of your life.”

It was then Jonathan was smirking, regaining control of the situation. Scarecrow was eagerly awaiting as he cooed, “You know, Stacy, I know your niece…and I quite like her.”

“Yea, sure, great kid,” She rolled her Hazel eyes, frustrated the man she was trying to bed was changing the subject, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“And she told me _everything_ that happened.”

It was then Stacy removed herself from his body, raising a pierced eyebrow curiously, “What the fuck are you getting at? What kind of lies has that bitch been telling you?”

Chuckling darkly, Jonathan reached up to take off his glasses and put them away in a case in his pocket, “You see, Miss McAllen, I’m a doctor. A psychologist to be specific. And the physical reaction she displayed while telling me the…nature of her stay at your residence was in no way a lie. Don’t you think you are the one being untruthful?”

“I never touched that bitch,” She sneered, “And isn’t it doctor-patient confidentiality bullshit that you can’t talk about your sessions with her? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“ ** _I’m here to put you in your place.”_** Jonathan finally allowed the Scarecrow to speak as he threw a large quantity of powdered toxin in the bartender’s face.

At first Stacy wiggled around in anger as she attempted to rub her eyes clean of the powder. Though when she looked up she let out a terrified scream, slamming herself back onto a stone wall. Both Jonathan and Scarecrow laughed as she fell to her knees in fear at the mask he was now wearing. It didn’t take long for her to start shaking in front of him, tears flowing down her cheeks. The good thing about being in the slums of Gotham City was no one cared when they heard someone scream. It was a constant noise being heard throughout the streets, the inhabitants becoming so numb to the cries.

“ ** _Let’s have some fun._** ”

* * *

 

Roxanne Downey woke up the next day to the loud ringing of her house phone. She wasn’t scheduled to work at the Asylum that day and she hardly ever received phone calls this early in the morning. She really didn’t have many friends outside of the ones she had made while earning a degree and none of those would be calling this early.

Reaching over to the table near her bed she picked up the cordless phone and groggily spoke, “Hello?”

“Roxy? It’s mom.”

Darting up out of bed, the sound of a pretty much forgotten voice was enough to make her wide awake, “Mom.”

She heard quite a bit of commotion in the background as her strained mother sighed, “I’m at the hospital, honey. Your Aunt Stacy…she was found screaming on the sidewalk near her house. Apparently she had a mental breakdown; I don’t know. Roxy, please come here.”

“Why?” She asked sourly.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re still sour about that whole misunderstanding when you were 15. Honey, she practically pays for your living.”

Roxanne gripped the phone tightly, trying her hardest not to fling the object across the room. It shouldn’t have surprised her that no one believed what had happened while living at her aunt’s house. After all what woman would want to think their younger sister was capable of molesting the daughter she had entrusted in her hands. Her mother may have been 18 when she was born, but the young therapist had hoped that by now having a 25-year-old daughter would mature her.

* * *

 

Roxanne didn’t know what compelled her to actually show up at the hospital an hour later. She certainly wasn’t concerned with her aunt’s help and couldn’t care less about her mother’s distress. The only logical reason she could think of for showing up was pure curiosity. What had caused a seemingly normal 37-year-old to all of a sudden have a mental breakdown? As a young psychologist this situation might have been a perfect learning experience.

That was until she stepped towards the room her aunt was being held in and saw her mother talking to a nurse outside of the room. Last Roxanne heard her father had moved to the middle of America to live with his new wife and family. Not that she really minded. The biological father had been the only one who even remotely believed her when she was 16 and she admired his gusto to pick up and leave this God forsaken city. Sometimes she wondered why she had bothered staying herself.

Lucille Downey was a very beautiful 43-year-old woman. Clearly she had been out on a date when news of her sister’s failing mental health had reached her. Why else would someone be wearing a form fitting red cocktail dress at nine in the morning? Despite the daughter having dyed her hair a deep red and her mother a golden blonde, they resembled each other greatly. It was something she truly despised that all three of them had all of the same features.

Roxanne had no desire to dress up for her aunt, having just thrown on some form fitting low rise jeans and a long sleeved black body hugging turtle neck. Though the sound of her four inch heels alerted her mother she was approaching as the older woman flung her arms around her daughter, “Oh, honey, thank you for coming.”

“Can’t stay long.” She replied almost numbly, barely returning the hug.

“Why not?” Lucille seemed flabbergasted, “This is serious, honey!”

Taking in a sigh, Roxanne promised herself one look and then she would leave. Stepping into the room, she felt her heart pounding deep within her chest. Every fiber of her being protested her presence even being there, shouting to run the other way. But, the therapist was insanely curious to see what had caused her aunt to have a mental breakdown.

Stacy had been stripped down of her normal clothes and placed in a hospital gown. At the age of 15 Roxanne feared the inked up woman, seeing her as this overwhelming power. Now she was a used up bartender curled up in the bar. She seemed to be muttering words to herself, Roxanne raising her eyebrow as she stepped forward to concentrate.

“Scarecrow…Scarecrow…Scarecrow…”

Roxanne’s lips tightened, having seen all she wanted to. It was clear why her aunt suddenly had a breakdown after 37 years of perfectly normal health. The motives weren’t known, but she was sure of the cause. The moment Stacy turned and locked eyes with Roxanne the younger woman turned on her heels while walking out, lying to her mother about some emergency at the asylum.

* * *

 

**_You know, I really enjoy these quality time moments between us._ **

_It wouldn’t kill us to have some refinement in our life._

**_Sure, all the while everyone’s looking at us as the man who almost destroyed Gotham._ **

_No one is looking at us…and yes, we almost did._

Jonathan smirked smugly to himself while sitting at a bar at one of the refiner restaurants in Gotham City. After a successful night the doctor decided to take himself out for a real drink at a restaurant that didn’t stink of urine. He felt more at home in a room where wearing a suit was the proper thing, not unheard of.

Truth be told he had been practically giddy the whole day. It seemed like it had been so long since he had the opportunity to make someone cower in fear beneath him. The feeling was absolutely invigorating. The sound of her screams and sobs still surged through his body, having to pause mid-sip of a true Manhattan to relive it. His intentions may have been for another person, but once he allowed Scarecrow to emerge the experience became solely for him.

**_I told you I know how to have fun._ **

_The slums are so intriguing. What we could do there and get away with is astonishing._

Jonathan was mid-bite of his sesame seeded encrusted Ahi Tuna when another figure sat down next to him, “A dirty martini please.”

Blue eyes looking over he observed Roxanne Downey had made herself comfortable in the cushioned bar chair next to him. Her normal curly locks hung freely past her exposed shoulders, wearing a long sleeved black short cocktail dress. Scarecrow forced Jonathan’s eyes to travel down her toned legs, observing the sliver pumps her manicured feet rested in.

“Meeting someone, Miss Downey?” Jonathan raised his eyebrow, wondering why she was so dressed up.

As the bartender placed a dirty martini in front of her, she replied, “As a matter of fact I am.”

Jonathan brought his own drink to his full lips, savoring the taste of an authentic Manhattan. He almost grimaced when she took a sip of her own cocktail, having never liked the taste of green olives. She seemed to enjoy herself though as he asked, “What time was he suppose to be here?”

**_Why the fuck are you making small talk?_ **

_It would be nice to talk to someone other than you._

“Right about now actually.”

“Then he’s late.”

Roxanne shook her head while taking another sip, “I would never pin you for one to be late.”

Jonathan and Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, “Quite bold of you to assume a date with me. How did you even know I would be here?”

“I didn’t,” She shrugged, “This just seems your style. Either way I needed a drink.”

“Then may I suggest you order a meal as mine is getting cold.”

The redhead nodded, asking to see the menu before ordering a plate of Veal Schnitzel. He would have never guessed her to be the type to order such a politically incorrect meat, though chose in that case to keep his opinions to himself. **_Has that ever stopped us?_** He was really surprised with himself for being so comfortable with the sudden change of plans. It had seemed in the past week things had pretty much gone his way, now actually having a “date”. Normally he would shun a woman clinging to him while trying to eat in peace.

Something about her made it okay for her to stay in his presence. In between Scarecrow’s blabbering he had thought quite extensively about the young therapist. Memories of what happened in his office ran through his mind, making simple tasks such as showering difficult for him. No woman had ever seemed to have a hold on his brain quite like she had. Why? He wondered.

“I got a phone call from my mom today.”

Jonathan cautiously took another sip of his drink, placing the stemware gently onto the counter. His silence was cue enough for her to continue, “She informed me…that my Aunt Stacy had a mental breakdown.”

“How curious. How old is she?”

“37.”

Leaning up he feigned ignorance while giving a thoughtful look, “How strange for a mentally healthy person to suddenly have a mental breakdown?”

“That’s what I thought. So I decided to head down to the hospital,” Her meal was placed in front of her as she gave a thank you, “And she was muttering the strangest thing.”

**_Come on, red, you’re smart enough to figure it out._ **

Jonathan cut his fork into the fresh seafood, chewing the silky tuna thoughtfully, “I’m really curious, Roxy, as to why you would even bother heading down there.”

“Curiosity, I suppose,” She shrugged while cutting into her sizzling hot meat, “I didn’t want to go. I almost wanted to tell my mother I was glad Stacy was ill. But, the psychologist in me was insanely curious. I had to find out. I didn’t stay long.”

“What was she muttering?”

It was then Roxanne placed down her utensils and turned her gaze to face him, “ _Scarecrow…Scarecrow…”_

**_Bitch shouldn’t be mad. We did her a favor._ **

_Might not matter. They are regardless related._

Nonchalantly shrugged the doctor remained unfazed while turning back to his meal, “How strange.”

“Why did you do it?”

There really was no use in lying. Though he was certainly enjoying the little coy game they seemed to be playing. Roxanne wasn’t the kind of girl to make a scene in such a refined place, knowing that she chose this location to behave civilly. After all this wasn’t the place he could necessarily slam her up against the bar despite how much Scarecrow would enjoy that.

“The toxin should wear off by the end of tonight with no permanent damage to the brain.” He replied.

The conversation had then fallen flat. Both parties decided to concentrate on their expensive dishes for a moment, both ordering another round of drinks. While in silence Jonathan decided to fix his gaze on a couple on the other side of the bar. While there was a ten year difference between them, he liked to think he looked young enough to look as if he belonged with her. This couple on the other hand made it quite obvious that the man was at least thirty years older than the cheap floozy who accompanied him.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“Do I need to?” She answered somewhat menacingly, locking eyes with her.

Resting her elbow on the bar counter with drink in hand, she asked gently, “What happened to you that makes you want to rectify what happened to me?”

**_You don’t need to answer that._ **

_Shut up, you don’t think I know that?_

Taking a moment to recompose himself, the black haired man took a gulp of his drink before replying, “I would suggest we drop that topic, Roxy.”

It was apparent that Jonathan wasn’t preparing to reveal his dark secret anytime soon. Roxanne could have protested this while arguing that she was forced to talk about her repressed memories. Then again she needed to remember it wasn’t a normal man she was talking to. Despite how physically close they had gotten he still had a dangerous other personality that she didn’t want to bring out.

**_We should drag her into the bathroom for a quickie._ **

_Is that the only thing you think about?_

**_I know you’re thinking about it, buddy-boy._ **

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Roxanne spoke out loud to no one, “The real insane part is…I really didn’t care whether she lived or died.”

Leaning into her hair, the doctor’s hot breath touched her neck as he whispered, “Still afraid of the possibility of being one of us?”

“I’m not a criminal,” She gripped her fists, “I’m a victim of a sex crime. I’m also an undercover for Jim Gordon, we shouldn’t even be talking.”

“You sought me out,” He cooed, suddenly becoming very turned on by the whole forbidden aspect of the situation, “And you know better not to tell the commissioner anything.”

“I think I should leave.”

He noticed her pull out a silver clutch that she wondered how he could have missed before. She was reaching for her wallet when Jonathan practically shoved his own credit card into the bartender’s hands, demanding to pay the tab. Lately he had really surprising Scarecrow who watched him silently as the bartender came back with two copies of the receipt as he signed one.

After tucking his credit back in his wallet into his pants, Jonathan turned to Roxanne who was looking at him curiously. To which he replied, “Did you think I was without manners, Ms. Downey? This was after all a _date.”_

“I suppose it was,” She nodded while grabbing her clutch and standing up, “Thank you, Jonathan.”

“My pleasure. Let’s do it again sometime.”


	3. Chapter Three: Zelophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-Con ahead

**Zelophobia: The fear of jealousy**

 

Like every other day Jim Gordon’s day was filled with paperwork. Batman may help when it came to the big names in crime, but that didn’t stop petty criminals from making his life living hell. The fact that the Joker was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum was little comfort to the commissioner. The Scarecrow had just been released and the body of Two-Face was missing. The public was led to believe the former knight in shining armor was dead, but truth be told Gordon was terrified that the missing Harvey Dent would soon turn up with a vengeance.

The only comfort he had was that besides Batman he had another ally on his side. For some reason Jonathan Crane had taken a liking to the young Roxanne Downey. The reserved doctor who didn’t seem to like anyone had warmed up to the therapist so much so she had recommended his release. At first he didn’t believe when someone had told him the inmate had laughed during their sessions if he hadn’t actually seen it for himself.

That’s why he thought it a perfect idea to have the eager student to keep a keen eye on the doctor. Even though he had been released Jim still didn’t trust him. He was honored to be named commissioner, but he couldn’t help think that he got a raw deal. No other commissioner before him had to deal with what he was dealing with. Gotham had always been known for its high crime, but now with criminals wearing masks and having mental disorders it was a whole new ballpark.

There was a small knock to the door before Roxanne stepped in. Her bottled red hair was up in a loose bun while she wore a light blue and grey long sleeved cardigan and a pair of business black shorts along with stylish flats. Jim had no clue why such an exotic looking woman would want to involve herself in the world of criminals; remembering what had happened to Rachel Dawes.

“Good evening, Miss Downey, thank you for coming.”

Roxanne nodded with a smile as she took a seat across from Jim’s desk, “If you don’t mind me saying, Commissioner, you look a bit tired.”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose while sitting back in his chair, “You’re correct on that one. My wife is pissed I’m not coming home for dinner, but I have so much paperwork. It doesn’t make sense; the Joker is locked up why is there so much crime? Have you been keeping up with Crane?”

“Of course,” She replied sternly, “When I’m assigned a job, Commissioner, I follow through.”

“I apologize for accusing you otherwise. I’m very stressed.”

Giving a comforting smile, she nodded, “Try and relax. Stressing won’t change anything.”

Truth was while Roxanne was visiting Jonathan it wasn’t to check up on him. While their visits had never returned to its first sexual encounter it never turned into spying on him. She felt as if their time together was similar to their therapy sessions where they would discuss the inner workings of everyone else’s brains. Her aunt by then had gotten better just as the doctor had predicted even though Roxanne never again visited her. And while the topic of her aunt was consistent in their meetings he never once opened up.

* * *

 

_Subject seems to have a delayed response._

**_That’s because the toxin isn’t as strong. What are you going soft on me?_ **

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he stared down at the withering body resting on a steel table in the basement of his simple furnished traditional townhouse. Being a very successful psychologist before being locked up had provided its perks; such as giving him enough money to buy luxurious things. Although the doctor wasn’t a materialistic person, it was nice to have a large enough space to do his experiments.

Being a good boy had long outgrown its luster and it was time for him to start doing what he loved again. As Scarecrow loved to point out it wasn’t hard to pick up women with his looks. And since he wasn’t working at the asylum anymore he was forced to resort to using bar floozies with sexually repressed memories of their fathers touching them. This is how he acquired young Caroline.

**_You just seem to attract the troubled ones, eh Johnny-boy?_ **

_Well, I’m not about to_ charm _some sexually troubled boys. Honestly, it’s pathetic this is what my work has come to._

**_Oh, I don’t think you mind it that much considering we’re often in the presence of Queen of the Sexually Repressed Memories._ **

Jonathan stopped jotting notes down on his clipboard to look down at Caroline. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was agape. Caroline was celebrating her 21st birthday at a bar with some friends when she decided to walk away with the doctor, somehow thinking he was actually interested. It was so unsatisfying; she practically ran into his arms and sank into a wild depression once spraying her with toxin.

_I’m not experimenting on Miss Downey._

**_And you’re not fucking her either. What’s the point of her being around?_ **

“P-Please,” The young blonde pleaded, “Stop this. Please.”

Gripping her chin to pull her gaze towards him, he tightened his lips completely uninterested. Sneering, he threw her face away before turning to walk over to the table, which housed all his chemicals. It was time to begin work on a stronger batch. Caroline’s responses were nothing more than just a little anxiety over exaggerated due to her inebriated state. Regardless whether or not she was poisoned she would still behave like the whiny little bitch she was.

**_Why don’t we forget the toxin and have some real fun?_ **

_I’m not a rapist._

Mixing a new concoction, Jonathan turned to step towards the barfly once again. By now she had sat up on the metal table, mascara running down her pale cheeks. Her hair was clumped up in areas where he had yanked at it to throw her down on the table, her nails bleeding from scratching at her own skin in an act of desperation. It was truly a pathetic sight to which he sighed and readied the syringe full of his fear toxin.

“Please, please, don’t do this,” Caroline begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, “Don’t do this. I-I’ll give you whatever you want.”

**_I didn’t think she could cry anymore._ **

Jonathan sighed as he shook his head. Even though part of poisoning someone with his toxin was for them to beg, it was incredibly unsatisfying when there was no challenge. Caroline didn’t scream, didn’t fight him, and didn’t make this experience at all special. What satisfaction would he receive by some weak girl who pretty soon would be curled up in a ball in the corner?

* * *

 

Having no desire to babysit any longer the doctor injected Caroline with the toxin and dropped her off in the dumpster right outside the club he had picked her up at. She would most likely wake up in the morning in no memory of anything ever happening and her friends would write it off as a night of too much partying. He could have kept her around to see what the effects of more toxin would do to her, but by that point he was already so uninterested.

“Aren’t you a little too old for these kind of clubs?”

Turning around on his way back to his house, Jonathan slowly smirked while tucking a hand in one of his pockets, “Has crime been so low you need to resort to making sure little whores don’t get raped on their way home?”

Batman stepped out of the shadows with his eyes narrowed, clearly not amused, “What are you doing here, Crane?”

**_Nice tights, Bat-Boy._ **

“I wasn’t aware I wasn’t allowed to buy myself a drink. After all being _crazy_ is depressing, I need a drink.”

“You can’t put on this persona forever.”

Smirking smugly, Crane tilted his head, “Life must be pretty boring for you, Batman. I’m released, the Joker is in Arkham, and as far as you know Two-Face is dead. All that’s left is…petty criminals. Not really what you signed up for is it?”

Batman sneered as he stepped closer, “Criminals like you never give up that lifestyle. It’s only a matter of time before you go back to it and I will not allow you terrorize the city again.”

**_I love bringing up happy memories._ **

_Those were good times, weren’t they?_

Smirking to himself, Crane cooed, “Well, until I return back to that inevitable end, will you excuse me? I have a date.”

* * *

 

Roxanne had just finished straightening her hair when a knock came to the door. Raising an eyebrow, the aspiring therapist shut off her straightening device before stepping towards the door. Jonathan Crane was on the other side as she tilted her head curiously, “Jonathan? What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi,” He offered her a full lipped smile as she allowed him to step in, eying her up and down, “You look great. Going out with some friends?”

She shut the door before heading towards her liquor cabinet, “I am going out. Would you like a drink?”

Jonathan offered to fix himself his own drink to allow the younger woman to finish getting ready. As he poured himself a glass of vodka, Scarecrow directed his eyes to her. It was the first time he had seen her hair straight and he could only guess she was going to some sort of club by her red sparkling mini dress and black pumps. Caroline had tried to wear something sexy, but hadn’t the body to make a dress work like Roxanne did.

**_If only she wore that to our therapy sessions, we might have been_ cured _sooner._**

_You might not have been able to concentrate if she had._

After the redhead hooked on a pair of white gold hoops on her ears, she turned to be offered a glass of vodka by the doctor which she accepted. He stared down at his watch to see it was nearing nine at night, questioning, “Where are you going?”

Taking a sip of the alcohol before biting back it’s intensity, Roxanne answered, “I have 9:15 reservation at that new sushi bar; _Tao_ I believe it’s called?”

“Oh, that’s in quite a nice area.”

“I know.” Roxanne smiled happily while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jonathan took a gulp of his own alcoholic beverage before Roxanne excused herself to her bathroom. Crane tucked his hands in his pockets and let his eyes wander around her apartment. On several occasions the doctor had walked his therapist to her apartment, but never actually stepped in. It was quite nice really, suspecting Aunt Stacy had something to do with the nice décor. The apartment had a very modern feel to it as he plopped down on the couch and turned on her large flat screen TV.

He had had the intention of heading home after dropping off Caroline, but after his little run-in with Batman he wasn’t feeling like having Scarecrow as his only friend. The news hadn’t been as spectacular as it had been when he was in the asylum and everyone was trying to recover after the devastation caused by the Joker. Now the news was filled with stupidity and nonsense, which made him want to shake things up a bit.

**_That’s what I’ve been wanting!_ **

_We need more time. I’m the only one on the outside; once the Joker uses Dr. Quinzel to escape we won’t be the prime target for our caped friend._

**_Yea, I’m sure women are flocking to fuck the man with the huge scars on his face. What is that blonde Barbie’s problem? We should have bed her first._ **

Jonathan and Scarecrow’s discussion was interrupted when Roxanne’s cell phone began to vibrate. His icy blue eyes fixed on the touch screen phone resting on the coffee table before him. It wasn’t a phone call or else the vibrations would have continued and a number would have popped up. Still, he was curious who was reaching out to her. Most likely a girlfriend who was asking questions regarding their dinner plans.

Curiosity was tugging at his mind as he continued to stare at the phone. Although Roxanne was an intelligent student on her way to being employed at Arkham Asylum, she was still a girl in her mid-twenties. He wondered what kind of conversations she and her friends had; were they ones of intellect or the typical conversations of girls that age?

**_Come on, Johnny-Boy; take a look at her phone._ **

_I can’t…It’s an invasion of her privacy._

**_Oh, please, just fucking look at the phone. You know you want to._ **

Scarecrow was right. It took all his might not to reach over to grab the phone from the coffee table and turn on the screen. Biting his lower lip, Jonathan checked the bathroom door to make sure she wasn’t coming out any time soon. Quickly reaching for the phone, he pressed the button which turned on the screen and slide across to unlock her screen. Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan read a new text message from a Bradley character.

“ _I’m heading to Tao now. Can’t wait to see you.”_

Jonathan slowly set down the phone before staring straight ahead with his mouth open. If his eyes were correct than he just saw what looked like a text message about a date. Roxanne had…a date? With some man named Bradley. Suddenly images of a large muscular man who played football in college popped in his head escorting Roxanne on their _date._

**_What a whore. We give her, her first orgasm and suddenly she’s fucking other men? Where the fuck did she even meet this man?_ **

Normally the doctor would tell Scarecrow to shut up, but in this case he agreed. How dare she assume it was alright to go on a date with _Bradley_ without even consulting him? Not too long ago the two had had sex in his office where she practically attacked him and now she was going to do the same thing with _Bradley._

Finally Roxanne emerged from her bathroom, looking as if she had applied her usual exotic eye makeup and a coat of shimmery lip-gloss. She had slipped on a three quarter sleeved black lace blazer over her otherwise revealing dress. It all made sense now; she wasn’t wearing a flashy dress for her friends. She was wearing a flashy dress for some _Bradley_ character and obviously looking to turn him on.

“How do I look?”

“Who’s Bradley?”

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead tilted her head, “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s not be coy, Roxy,” Jonathan tightened his lips, “Who’s Bradley?”

Tightening her own lips, Roxanne placed her hands on her hips firmly, “Did you go through my phone?”

“If you wanted to keep your date private you shouldn’t have left your phone unattended.”

Scoffing, the therapist narrowed her eyes angrily, “That’s not relevant. How dare you go through my phone without my permission and my date has nothing to do with you.”

“You’re right, it’s about _Bradley.”_

By now the male was standing up to stare deep within her Hazel eyes, which were staring angrily back at him. She folded her arms and spit venom with her words, “What’s your problem with Bradley?”

Jonathan was now seething with anger, marching over while gritting his teeth, “Who the fuck is Bradley? And why don’t I know about him?”

Roxanne gave out an exasperated scoff while raising both eyebrows, “A very nice man whom I’m having dinner with tonight and FYI, Jonathan, who are you? You’re not my boyfriend. I don’t need to check up on you when I want to go out on a date.”

**_Are you fucking serious?_ **

“Who am I? Who am I?” Jonathan stood for a moment, shocked and offended, “Oh, I don’t know, perhaps the first man you’ve ever had sex with. The man who taught your aunt a lesson. The man whom if you never fucked you wouldn’t even be going on this fucking date!”

“Who says I wouldn’t have had a date if it weren’t for you?”

“Because you were fucking scared of even being touched. Or did you lie and you actually like eating pussy?”

**_Nice one._ **

Roxanne stood in front of the Jonathan with her mouth hung open. Her manicured fists gripped themselves tightly, fury building up inside of her. Growling, she retorted, “How dare you underestimate what happened to me! I told you everything that happened with Aunt Stacy and everything you ever told me in our therapy sessions were lies! Who knows if even now when we meet if you’re being truthful or the fucking voices in your head are telling you differently!”

**_I’m growing tired of this bullshit._ **

_You’re not helping!_

In the middle of their dispute, Roxanne’s phone started vibrating again. Although this time it wasn’t just a text message. Bradley’s number popped up as the phone continued to vibrate. Jonathan angrily reached down to grab the phone while yanking her head back by her hair, “Why don’t you answer _Bradley’s_ call?”

“Get the fuck off me, Jonathan!”

“ **Jonathan’s no longer here.”** Scarecrow sneered.

Roxanne’s eyes widened as Jonathan’s other personality threw the cell-phone at the rug, thus shattering the screen. He then violently threw the younger woman’s body down onto the coffee table, thus breaking that. Roxanne screamed in pain as her body had no time to try and recover from her fall, having been yanked up by the top of her dress.

The dress ripped a little as Scarecrow sneered, “ **Aw, did I ruin your dress? Don’t worry, it would have come off anyway.”**

“Jonathan! Come back, Jonathan!”

“ **Oh, honey, I’m here to stay.”** Scarecrow snickered as he shoved her lean body back down to floor.

Roxanne let out a grunt as her already sore body hit the ground, arching her back in pain. Having been thrown around like a rag doll by Scarecrow made her yearn for Jonathan to break back into reality. His alter ego had no concept of mercy as he stomped his foot down onto her stomach, digging his heal into her skin.

_She’s crying._

**_I know. It’s so hot._ **

Scarecrow let out a sinister laugh as her manicured nails clawed at his ankle in attempt to pull him off her. She was clearly losing that battle as he suddenly kicked her aside, gasping out in pain, “Fuck you!”

**_Now this is the challenge we’ve been looking for._ **

_How dare she think so little of me._

**_Don’t worry, Johnny-Boy, I’ll make sure she never forgets us._ **

_What do you have planned?_

**_You’lllll seeee!_ **

Before the redhead was able to catch her breath, she was yanked up by her hair. Her scalp was throbbing as she was thrown down onto her bed, reaching up to somehow massage her head. Relief wouldn’t be in her near future as Scarecrow yanked her down to the edge of her bed by her ankle, sneering into her face, “ **You little slut. Is this what you do? Tell some sob story and then fuck whoever feels sorry for you? Personally, I don’t give a shit about whose pussy you’ve eaten, but you really had Jonathan going.”**

“I’m not lying!”

“ **Well, I can’t wait to see if you’re lying or not.”**

Staring up in confusion, Roxanne soon let out a gasp as she was sprayed by a gust of toxin. Instantly she gripped the sheets of the bed as a wave of fear and anxiety swept over her. Her heart rate was rapidly beating as the feeling of pins and needles ran up her arms. She was breathing quite heavily and he noticed she was squeezing her eyes open and shut in attempt to make the feeling go away.

Snickering, Scarecrow cooed, **“That’s not going to work, Roxy, it’s just you…and…me.”**

“Stop this,” Roxanne begged as she twisted around the bed, obviously having been struck with a powerful dose of toxin, “I can’t-I can’t fucking take it!”

**“Oh, we haven’t even begun!”**

Hazel eyes stared wide as he reached down and tore her flimsy dress straight off her body. _What are you doing?_ Scarecrow couldn’t be bothered with Jonathan’s thoughts as he pulled down the zipper of his pants, snickering, “ **I think you’re familiar with how to use your mouth.”**

_What the fuck is this?_

**_Um, a hard-on. She’s afraid of sexual abuse, how else are we going to see her scared?_ **

_I’m not a rapist!_

**_You may not be…but I am!_ **

Scarecrow smirked wildly as he yanked Roxanne up by her hair, revealing his aroused staff. Her eyes were wide as she screamed, “No! No!”

“ **Suck me off, bitch!”** He roared.

Clenching her eyes tight, Roxanne couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with despair in her poisoned state, “Please, please stop, Aunt Stacy, I don’t want this!”

Scarecrow groaned, fully turned on by the younger woman’s repressed memories. He loved how she was shouting out old defense mechanisms probably used when she was being originally molested. It only fueled him on as he tore off her panties, hardly being able to control himself. A blowjob would have been amazing, but with the way she turned him on he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through some good head.

Much to Jonathan’s objections, Scarecrow plunged himself into Roxanne’s tight void. Her arms flayed all around in protest, trying to get free from his hold. Though she was easily overpowered once his hands held down her shoulders, forcefully thrusting into her. It was clear she wasn’t aroused, though he really didn’t care since he was getting off.

Each push into her opposing opening was like hell for her toxic mind, reliving each moment her aunt was on top of her. Each squeeze from his manly hand reminded her as Stacy’s fingers playing with her chest against her protests. There was no use in closing her eyes, seeing Stacy looming over her like so many times before. She could plead and beg all she wanted and it wouldn’t stop the tattooed woman from shoving her fist inside of her.

Roxanne made an attempt to break free by slamming her knee into her rapist’s side, being reward by a swift punch to the cheekbone. Scarecrow had no remorse for playing rough with his victim as he continued to shove himself into her. She stiffened her arms against her chest, gritting her teeth in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’ll never take a long shower again,” Roxanne whimpered, falling deeper into despair, “Just stop. Stop. I don’t want this! I don’t want this!”

_Stop this! Stop this right now!_

**_Doesn’t it feel good? Don’t tell me you feel sorry for this lying cunt._ **

_She clearly wasn’t lying. I was angry about her date, but this has gone too far. This isn’t our work, this isn’t what we do._

**_Well, it’s time to make a change. Look how strongly her repressed memories come out under our toxin. It’s fascinating._ **

Jonathan could only watch the scene before him, seeing the pain written all over the woman’s face. Every second was hell inside her mind and inside her body. There was no safe haven for her mind to go as the toxin prevented her from escaping. She couldn’t even attempt to try and think happy thoughts the way she use to when she was younger. No. All she could do was pray that the torment would be over soon.

Scarecrow’s nails scratched at Roxanne’s thigh until it bled though the physical torture couldn’t rise to the mental hell she was in. She feared that her heart may pump out of her chest, gripping at the sheets for some sort of comfort. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip until she pierced the soft skin, attempting to wake up from this nightmare.

With one final thrust, he ripped out of her to ejaculate on her stomach; adding insult to injury. Though, none of that mattered as Roxanne was still envisioning horrible memories. In the middle of zipping up his pants Scarecrow cast himself back into the shadows to allow Jonathan to take over their body once again. His alter personality was laughing; it was typical he would cause all this mayhem and leave the doctor to clean up the mess. Sometimes the master of fear was really a pain in his ass.

He stopped thinking about Scarecrow and remember what had just happened. Taking in a deep breath, he turned around to see Roxanne’s curling her body up into a ball on the large bed. He frowned as he watched her cry, wrapping her arms around her beautiful body. He had often thought about revisiting their first sexual encounter, but not like this.

**_Stop going soft on me. You got a quickie thanks to me._ **

_…She didn’t deserve this…_

Scarecrow really couldn’t care about Jonathan’s concerns, happy with the results. The doctor wasn’t sure what to do, knowing that there was no way he could repair the situation at the moment. Rather he stepped closer to her naked body, reaching over to hesitantly touch her bare back. She twitched slightly, though was too deep into her own depression to fight back. He frowned while reaching into his pocket and taking out a small needle, which held the antidote. Although he gave her the same toxin he had given to Caroline earlier, he didn’t want Roxanne to deal with her mind all throughout the night until morning.

Roxanne had passed out once he gave her the antidote, for some reason tucking her under the large comforter. Sighing, Jonathan stood up straight before adjusting his tie and placing his glasses back on. He couldn’t get out of the apartment quick enough, trying to avoid looking at the smashed coffee table and broken phone in the living room. All he wanted to do was leave and forget that that hadn’t even happened.

**_You know, you’re really losing your mind._**     


	4. Chapter Four: Virginitiphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapter was pretty intense. This chapter contains the telling of past traumatic experiences.

**Virginitiphobia - Fear of Rape**

It had been a month since Scarecrow had emerged and unleashed his fury out on Roxanne Downey. Since then Jonathan had done well to submerge himself in his studies. He had read stories he had a thousand times again. Although he was quite aware of the psychology of fear, he studied up on it once again in order to prevent his mind from thinking about what had happened that night.

**_Honestly I have no idea why you’re so sour about this. You wanted to fuck her again; problem solved. She disrespected you. She deserved it._ **

_No one deserves to go through that. Especially her._

Scarecrow scoffed at Jonathan’s sense of humanity, having none of that himself. Before that redheaded **_bitch_** showed up Jonathan and him worked well together with their goal ahead of them. Now, it seemed as if they were fighting opposing battles. Which really wasn’t an idle situation considering the two personalities were occupying the same body.

The only good thing about this down time was that it seemed Batman was off their back. Scarecrow may have hated the time away from the chaos, but it allowed them to gain a little more freedom. Cops didn’t look at him suspiciously anymore wherever he stepped and he didn’t have to worry about the dark knight staring into his window at night.

It also meant Roxanne didn’t visit him anymore. Truth be told Jonathan missed her company. It was nice having someone around with whom he could discuss his theoretical work. The doctor didn’t like most people, finding the majority of them annoying and disposable. It was what made his work so easy, having no concern for the fear he was installing in his subjects.

Over the month though he grew tired of his only _friend_ being Scarecrow. **_I’m not that bad._**

_If you hadn’t pulled that little stunt she’d still be here._

**_Oh, please. She was going to leave eventually. Think about it, Johnny, she’s 25 and hot as hell. She goes out to clubs with her friends and is working for Jim Gordon. And what are you? 35. You may have those pretty boy looks, but you have no friends and spend your time trying to figure out how to render people helpless. You think she could show you off to her friends? Besides, she hated the fact you never opened up to her._ **

_What are you talking about?_

**_She blabs on and on about herself and you have never once told her shit. You’ve never told her where you were born, what your parents were like; nothing._ **

Jonathan stood stationary in his kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand. The other was on his hip as he stared off into nothing. Every time he closed his eyes he envisioned Roxanne underneath him, withering in pain and despair. He remembered the time Batman had sprayed his own toxin in his face and the way the fear froze him. He had thought knowing exactly what his toxin felt like would help him make an even better formula to use during his tests, but he never wanted to use it towards that.

* * *

 

**_Why are we here?_ **

_I’m going to make things right._

**_This is going to be interesting._ **

Jonathan sighed while buttoning up his suit jacket, stepping towards the large secretarial desk. Kendall was an intern around Roxanne’s age who wasn’t really that good, but since they liked her personality they made her a secretary. It didn’t really matter, she wasn’t looking to become a psychologist rather get college credits.

Snapping her piece of bubble gum, the blonde lifted up her head after hearing the heel of his shoes click towards her. Her blue eyes widened as she stood up straight and cleared her throat, “D-Doctor, Crane, w-welcome back to Arkham.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, the doctor coldly commanded, “Buzz me in and let them know I will be visiting my therapist.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Kendall nodded feverishly as she reached for the phone, punching in some numbers. He didn’t pay attention, nor could care less what she was saying to the head of the asylum. He would have loved to see the look on the Dean’s face when the intern explained the situation to him. It was a tad depressing see as he once ran this asylum and now he had to ask permission to step through the doors.

Eventually Kendall placed the phone down, nervously looking up at him before explaining that in order for him to be let in he would have to be escorted by guards. Honestly it was pathetic, did they think two large men in white coats would stop him from causing mayhem? He could easily bring this whole asylum to its knees; he was the best thing that institution had ever lost.

Still he complied as he was escorted through the halls, seeing a mixed reaction from the inmates. Since the inmates had ripped the asylum practically to shreds they changed a few things. Many of the cells were behind glass rather than a small room behind a steel door with a small window. The idea was to expose everyone to each other. He thought this idea was ludicrous seeing as many of the inmates were paranoid schizophrenics who didn’t like being exposed very much. The only smart thing they did was keep rooms to which the inmates would have one on one with their therapists without everyone seeing and hearing.

As the two guards guided him towards the elevator, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was escorting the Joker back to his cell. There was no disputing that this villain was truly insane. Whereas Jonathan wanted to use his fear toxin to not only study its effects, but also make a profit; the Joker did this all for fun. There was no logic to as why he caused all the chaos he did, just that he did.

“Johnny-boy!!” Joker giggled happily, his body moving excitedly under his straight jacket, “My two favorite people!”

The scarred man always had a habit of acknowledging Jonathan other personality, which Scarecrow appreciated. The blonde doctor smiled while touching upon the Joker’s shoulder, “C’mon, Mr. J, time to go back to your cell.”

“Awww, but, Harley! I was chatting with my friend.” He whined.

Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m sure we’ll be chatting again _real_ soon.”

Joker winked with a large grin, which always creeped him out a little. Still he managed to give a crooked smile before turning to step back into the elevator. It was evident that the management of Arkham really liked Roxanne and were planning on hiring her soon. Since that was the case they gave her a small empty office on the bottom floor to make her feel more at home and also to do her work in.

When they arrived at the office, one of the large men knocked on the door to alert Roxanne. She opened the door and stared straight into Jonathan’s eyes; there was no sign of emotion of her face. She turned to the men and told them she wished to talk with the doctor in private despite the men’s forewarning.

Roxanne’s office was small and cold. There was a single desk and one small couch. The simplicity of the room was maddening and he wondered how such a vibrate personality could be contained in such a desolate space. Still, he supposed as an intern she would consider this all very exciting. He wanted to tell her desperately that Arkham was corrupt and that she would never get out of this small room.

She wasn’t saying a word; her back was facing him as she seemed to be stacking some papers together on her desk. He thought it best not to speak first, standing in silence. He couldn’t help but think about how lovely she looked with her curly red hair up in a loose ponytail, a long black and grey striped turtleneck, and black form fitting pants with a pair of boots over them. He never noticed that without her usual four inch heels, she was shorter than 5’7”.

Finally she turned around and leaned against her desk, arms folded. She wasn’t happy to see him and by the look on her face she hadn’t forgotten that night. His full lips frowned, still not being the one to speak first. His throat was drying and he was slowly forgetting the whole real why he had come back to the asylum in the first place.

“It’s…been a month,” Roxanne started, craning her neck to the side, “What can I help you with?”

**_She’s a bitter bitch._ **

_Shut up._

Sighing, Jonathan cleared his throat, “When I entered grad-school, it was the first time away from my family. I was extremely excited to get away from all those who had bullied me in high school and to be around those equal to my intellect.”

**_Why are you telling her this?_ **

_She needs to hear it. I…need to say it._

Roxanne loosened her body for a moment, focusing her attention on him, “Barely standing at 5’9” you could imagine I wasn’t very popular with women. I had only a handful of sexual experiences before then and was very naïve. I had met Jessica and was instantly attracted. She showed interest back and pretty soon I dove into a relationship with her,” He bit his lower lip, sighing again, “I didn’t know she had in fact another boyfriend; Ron. We found out about each other the night he walked in on us having sex. Jessica quickly convinced Ron I was some nerd taking advantage of her intoxication.

“It wasn’t long after I was studying for an exam I had the following day that Ron came into my room. He was a large guy and I was easily over powered. Not to mention he brought four of his _boys_ with him. He taunted me, called me a pervert. Ron was going to teach me a lesson about taking advantage of others.”

**_Stop it. Stop it! Shut your fucking mouth!_ **

Jonathan ignored Scarecrow as he gripped his fist together before going on, “I tried to scream, even tried to get away. But, I didn’t have a good punch at that time,” His eyes seemed to glance off to the side, as if remembering something he hadn’t in years, “They shoved a sock in my mouth and held me down as…as Ron raped me.”

**_You son of a bitch!!_ **

Roxanne’s mouth hung open as she slowly started to unfold her arms, shocked at what she had just heard. She may have taunted him by asking crudely if he had ever _taken it up the ass_ , but she would have never thought that would have been the actual case. She wasn’t sure what to say; a part of her was angry at what had transpired a month ago. But, at the same time she was thankful he had finally opened up to her.

“Scarecrow soon emerged in my mind and a week later I managed to slip a large dose of LSD in Ron’s drink at a party. It may have been a crude start to my work with fear hallucinogen, but the drug was so powerful he ended up locking himself in a closet screaming and tore all his hair out.”

“Jo…Jonathan…I” Her mouth still hung open, flabbergasted, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing,” He spoke, “I just…wanted you to know that about me. And that I’m sorry for what had happened.”

Gripping the sides of her desk, her breath was caught in the back of her throat as she looked away. He frowned, seeing that she was still hesitant about talking to him, “Did…did you ever get your date with Bradley?”

Roxanne looked back at Jonathan with a weak smile, “Yea. I told some lie that I was mugged. Seeing as this is Gotham, it was plausible. We went on a date, it was nice. But, all he wanted was sex.”

“And you didn’t?”

“I’m a victim of sexual abuse, Jonathan; I can’t have random sex with a man I barely know. I met him at a coffee shop, I knew nothing about him.”

The doctor looked on her curiously, “But, you had sex with me.”

At this Roxanne gave a small smile, “I know you. And I’ve enjoyed my time with you. It was different.”

Jonathan stood speechless for a moment before straightening himself up, “Well…thank you. I suppose. I-I really shouldn’t have been so jealous. Having another personality like Scarecrow and being jealous can be dangerous.”

**_Why are you apologizing for my actions? Don’t forget who got you through your grad-school years._ **

_I’m a rape victim, why would I want to put anyone else through that?_

“I can tell,” She gave a small warm smile; “I’ve just never been on a date before. And I wasn’t sure what the protocol was and-“

“I’m work. I understand. How was the date before he tried to get in your panties?”

Roxanne laughed while scratching the back of her neck, “Um, nice I suppose. We ended up going to a small Italian restaurant. It wasn’t bad, but he really didn’t have an interest in what I do and I really wasn’t interested in his sports column. I also felt a little, um, embarrassed? I was dressed up and he really wasn’t. I don’t know if that’s something I should be upset about, but it didn’t leave a good taste in my mouth.”

**_See the Pandora’s Box you’ve opened up? You fuck her once and already she wants to be wined and dined like a princess._ **

_Oh, you would be the first to admit men don’t dress well anymore. It’s pathetic._

“My first date slapped me because I didn’t know I was supposed to pay.”

The redhead couldn’t help, but let out a laugh. Jonathan soon followed as he remembered being fifteen and naïve. With his parent’s allowance all he was able to even afford back then was a hamburger from a fast food place. Still, his date at the time certainly wasn’t happy as she was three years older than him and knew how those things were suppose to go.

She couldn’t help, but enjoy hearing the doctor’s lighthearted laugh, knowing it was something he didn’t often do, “After I moved out of Aunt Stacy’s I moved in with this girl I worked with at a small ice cream shop. Her parents were drug addicts. We lived together for two years and I guessed she assumed I was gay since I never brought a man home. Long story short she tried to make a move and became…a little crazy. She just couldn’t understand _no._ I had to move out.”

Jonathan became lost in his thoughts for a moment. It was surprising that they could pursue sexual relationships after being abused. While he was Roxanne’s first sexual encounter with a man, she had clearly attracted others in the past. He wondered if every time a woman approached her if she experienced flashbacks of what happened with Aunt Stacy.

It had taken a while for Jonathan to put what happened to him in the past. For a long time he tossed and turned in his bed, his mind filled with nightmares of what happened. It took him a while to even forget the actual feeling of his rape, experiencing it only in flashbacks after that. With the help of Scarecrow he used his experience to fuel his studies in fear and seek vengeance. His relations with women were few and far in between and a lot of them were a result of his other personality.

Shaking out of his own thoughts, he tucked his hands into his pockets before asking, “If…you don’t mind, you still haven’t been to Tao and…I quite like sushi, so perhaps I can take you?”

**_Are you asking her out on a date? After what happened?_ **

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Well, I don’t see why not. I don’t regard our previous date at the Tower proper and there will be a lot of my old bosses there that I’m looking forward to seeing their faces,” He smirked, “Besides, if Gordon finds out about it, then you can just tell him you’re watching over me.”

**_She’s never going to say yes._ **

_Shut up._

**_You’ve been telling me that a lot lately. Don’t be so sour, doc._ **

Jonathan growled as Roxanne tilted her head in thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had even bothered asking a girl out, tired of all the idiots who seemed to surround him. Besides that he really had no time to concentrate on women considering his career was more important to him than some dull woman.

“Let’s go tomorrow night, I have to stay late here.”

**_You’ve got to be kidding me._ **

Jonathan smirked in triumph, “I’ll make eight o’clock reservations.”

“That sounds great,” Roxanne smiled, “I’ll escort you out that way you don’t have to deal with the body guards.”

He nodded, still feeling triumphant over Scarecrow. Before they were able to reach the door, he asked, “Why didn’t you tell the commissioner?”

Turning around, she stood still in thought for a moment before replying, “I knew it wasn’t you.”

Feeling no need to discuss the subject any further, he stepped through the now opened door to be escorting through the halls by the aspiring therapist. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he followed the redhead, hearing silence in his head. Scarecrow hated being wrong and most of all hated seeing that there was humanity left in the body he inhabited.

As they passed by the Joker’s cell, the scarred man stood up out of his seat and rushed to the glass, “Johnny-boy! You’ve been gone for a while.” He winked while giggling.

Both the doctor and Roxanne rolled their eyes. While the Joker was reduced to a clown cracking jokes behind a glass window, he knew that when he broke free of those restraints he was going to unleash a sort of hell onto Gotham city that would make his original attempt look like child’s play. His sources told him Harleen was slowly becoming infatuated and it was only a matter of time before Batman’s greatest villain had the blonde wrapped around his finger.

Kendall cowered in fear as Jonathan stepped through the doors with Roxanne, turning to smirk, “So, I will see you tomorrow night.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Roxanne smiled as she turned on her heel and stepped back into the asylum. She didn’t get very far as the Joker beckoned her forward, “No, Joker, I don’t want to see a magic trick.”

“No, no, no,” The green haired man cackled while shaking his head, “Just wanted to chat. You gonna be the future Mrs. Crane? I gotta tell ya, ol’ doc isn’t so bad, but Scarecrow is a hard man to please.”

Shaking her head, a security guard much have seen the inmate bothering the young intern as he stepped forward and banged his fist against the Plexiglas to get the Joker to step away. Furrowing her brows, Roxanne scolded, “That’s not the way to treat our patients.”

He scoffed, “There ain’t hope for these lunatics. They’ll rot here.”

“Ohhh, I can’t wait to put a _smile_ on your face.” Joke cackled loudly so that the whole floor turned their attention to his cell.

The commotion caused Dr. Harleen Quinzel to march over with a scowl on her face, “Leave Mr. J alone!”

“Mr. J?” Roxanne raised an eyebrow once the security guard left.

“We need to make these patients feel human,” The blonde explained in her high pitched voice, “There’s no traces of his real name, so I call him Mr. J.”

“Oh, my little Harley Quinn!”

Folding her arms, Roxanne tilted her head curiously, “There seems to be a lot of pet naming between you two.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “There’s nothing wrong with nicknames, Roxy.”

Looking over to the Joker cautiously, she warned in a whisper, “Just be careful, Harleen, remember who you’re dealing with.”

With that the redhead turned and walked away, leaving the therapist and inmate alone with each other. The Joker winked through the glass as Harley Quinn giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks, making sure to walk away before any of the higher ups could see the flirting between the two. This left the clown to grin sinisterly in his cell; this was going to be fun.  


	5. Chapter Five: Ophthalmophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ladies and gents! This chapter is suppose to showcase the more humane part of Crane. But, don’t worry, the Scarecrow we all love and know will be coming out in the next chapter! In my Thor story I made Loki more of a good person than his villainous persona. In this story I want to portray Crane for his arrogant, evil self. That said I do want perhaps the one soft spot he has to be for Roxanne. Just to let you know the Joker is Nolanverse, so it’s the Heath Ledger’s Joker. I just loved his performance so much! Thank you all and I hope I never let you down!

Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at

What the hell was she thinking? A date with Jonathan Crane? The man that only a month ago had held her down and poisoned her as he raped her? Was she really going to go through with this date after all of that? Would she really trust someone who had done that to her when she hadn’t spoken to her aunt since she was 16?

Then again she knew that those weren’t the actions of Jonathan, rather his alter personality. The question was if she continued whatever relationship she did have with the doctor would Scarecrow come out again? Even when she was his therapist in Arkham she was never fearful harm would befallen upon her. Even when she had visited him in his office and he attacked her she hadn’t feared him. It was only until she became a test subject did become scared. And now she was going on a date with him as if he weren’t one of Batman’s enemies.

Though admittedly Roxanne was a bit excited for this date. She didn’t want to admit to him how utterly boring her date with Bradley had been. Every time he had turned his head to flag down the waiter she checked her watch to see how much longer the date had to last. The conversation was boring and flat and it was apparent the two had nothing in common.

Jonathan Crane may have been mentally unstable and a villain of Gotham, but she really enjoyed his company. Regardless of the incident at her apartment a month ago she had enjoyed being able to converse with someone who knew what they were talking about. Even as his therapist she found him fascinating. She treated him as a human being despite being viewed as a monster, which was the proper way to treat a patient.

Roxanne had straightened her hair again for this date and place it in a poof and up ponytail while putting on a pair of nice silver earrings. It was nearing eight as she threw her new phone into her black clutch and skipped out of her apartment in her four inch silver heels. Her long dangling silver necklace slapped against her royal blue strapless mini dress as she flew down her stairs since the elevator for some reason was broken.

Jonathan was waiting outside her apartment in front of his relatively new sedan. The doctor was looking very sharp in his perfectly tailored pants, crisp blouse, straight tie, and fitted suit jacket; all in black. His hair was slicked back and was wearing his glasses. She assumed he needed them to see clearer while driving.

“Well, don’t you look sharp?”

**_Can we skip the date and just go back upstairs?_ **

_That’s not the point of tonight. Look how great she looks._

**_At least she’s all dressed up for the right person now._ **

Not being able to help himself, he eyed her up and down before slowly smirking, “I’ve never seen you wear blue before. It looks great on you.”

“I don’t think I was ever aware you owned a car.”

Glancing back at his vehicle, he shrugged, “The restaurant is too far to walk and I’m not taking the subway.”

“Guess I’ll be doing all of the drinking, hm?” Roxanne snickered coyly.

“Don’t worry; I’ll hold your shoes when you’ve become too drunk.” He teased while opening the door to the passenger seat.

Scoffing, she placed her hand on her sculpted hip while walking towards the car, “My good sir, no matter how drunk I always keep my heels on.”

Jonathan smirked, “We’ll see.”

As the two psychology majors drove away they were unaware that they had been watched the whole time. Batman stood in the shadows, carefully eying the Scarecrow’s car as it disappeared further down the street. A lot of suspicious underground activity had been spotted and the dark knight was almost sure that it was the doctor’s doing. With Harvey Dent dead and the Joker incarcerated he could only assume it was the newly released villain.

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ.”

Batman always had a habit of showing up unannounced and scaring the shit of out Jim Gordon. Which is exactly what he did that night as he was throwing out the garbage outside of the house he shared with his family. His wife and children had long gone asleep before then and the only reason he was up was to pour himself a glass of water. That was when he smelt how badly the garbage stank and decided he couldn’t go to bed without throwing it out.

That was when he spotted the caped crusader outside his steps, staying in the shadows, “You know, you could just call.”

“Sorry,” Batman rasped, getting down to business, “Have you been keeping an eye on the Joker?”

“Yes, I have a very good doctor watching over him at Arkham. I know this is about what’s been going on in the Narrows. I have my men patrolling that area around the clock. We’ve picked up small criminals, but nothing to mob status.”

“What about Crane? How did he even get out of Arkham?”

Sighing, the commissioner pinched the bridge of his nose while explaining, “I have someone keeping an eye on him.”

“How reliable is this person?”

Jim folded his arms and leaned up against his door, “She’s very good. She reports to me every week and everything is fine. He’s…recovered from what I heard.”

 The windswept pass Batman’s body as his cape whisked around, “I don’t trust him. Make sure this woman is good on her word.”

* * *

 

As predicted many of Jonathan’s old bosses at the university he worked at before Arkham were there along with a couple from the asylum. It was invigorating for him to escort such a beautiful woman through the restaurant under the stares of those he loathed. He saw a fix look on their faces; some hung their mouths open surprised he could be on a date and others tried to hide their fear. And that was truly empowering; those who once teased his practices paralyzed in fear and worry that he might attack again.

**_We should go over and say hi._ **

_Give the dean of the university that final heart attack._

His inner dialogue was interrupted as the hostess stopped at a nice table near the window, placing their menus down before scurrying away. She knew who the man was and wished to spend as little time as possible around him. Wary stares were starting to become common Roxanne noticed as she sat down, seeing how smugly her date was handling it all.

“Dr. Leeson is here.” Roxanne stated nonchalantly as she picked up the menu. She wasn’t worried that one of the doctors from Arkham was there since everyone knew she was his therapist while he was incarcerated. They would think that she was keeping an eye on him.

Shifting his stunning blue eyes over to the table where the older Norwegian man sat with his wife, “Ah, Dr. Leeson. He never thought my work made sense.”

A young waiter walked over to take their drink orders, Roxanne asking for a Cosmopolitan and Jonathan a scotch on the rocks. After the server walked away, the redhead asked, “And who’s the heavyset woman staring over here?”

After taking a look, the doctor scoffed, “Dr. Anderson. She’s one of the English professors at the university. She did have a crush on me before seeing my research. After that I found out she was one of the staff who was a part of getting rid of me.”

Their drinks were placed in front of them as she reached over to grab hers, “I’m sure you’re use to the stares.”

“I relish in them.”

**_You know, why didn’t we ever give Dr. Anderson a chance? She would have made a nice little test subject. Well…not little…big in fact-_ **

_Why are we having this discussion when we have a beautiful woman in front of us?_

**_Eh, I already got my fill of her. I’d much rather bring all these people down to their knees, just imagine if we gassed this place how wonderful that would be. A room full of all those who doubted us._ **

“Jonathan?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he apologized, “I’m sorry, Roxy, seems I’m a bit distracted.” He sighed while reaching his alcoholic beverage to his lips and sipped.

“What’s Scarecrow saying?”

**_So, now she’s acknowledging me, huh?_ **

Jonathan couldn’t help but blink his eyes, taken back. He wasn’t use to anyone besides the Joker acknowledging his other personality and talk to him as if he was real. **_I am real._** Even during their sessions the doctor never spoke about the Master of Fear, doing well to hide him. Clearing his throat, he hesitated, “He thinks this date is a waste of time. That we should poison this whole room.”

Taking a sip of her drink, she asked, “Do you think that will change their view of you? If you attacked them you would just prove everything they ever said about you right. Rather if you show them you have been rehabilitated and are living a _normal_ life they won’t know what to say.”  

**_Don’t let her soften you._ **

“It’s not that easy,” He replied flatly, sipping on his scotch, “Imagine if you had the opportunity to extract revenge on your aunt.”

“But, I don’t have to. You already took care of that for me.”

Smirking a tad arrogantly, Jonathan spoke, “She had so much arrogance for no reason. It was satisfying to see that taken away from her.”

Before Roxanne was able to reply the same waiter came up to the table to take their orders, both ordering a good amount of sushi rolls and sashimi. The waiter left once the order was taken, leaving the subject of her aunt on the table. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, him waiting to hear her thoughts.

“I did…feel some sort of satisfaction seeing her curled up in a ball,” The young woman admitted before countering, “That was until I was put in the same position.”

Jonathan sighed, “That was…an accident. Your aunt got what she deserved.”

By then Roxanne had finished her drink and her date had order her another, “I always thought she was so intimidating. But, in that hospital bed she looked so…used.”

**_Look what the cat dragged in._ **

As rude as it was to tune out his date’s conversation, he couldn’t help but move his head in the direction Scarecrow had pointed him to. By then Dr. Leeson had left and all that remained were his old colleagues from the university. Suddenly a man around his age who obviously spent a lot of time at the gym sat down near them with a very glamorous woman, shocked to see his former coworker.

Noticing the clear disgust on his face, she pondered, “Who is he?”

“Dr. Brian Miotto, the Physics professor,” Jonathan scoffed while turning back to the younger woman, “He once thought I was gay.”

**_Little does he know his little Barbie loved us for both sex and prescription pills._ **

_For the record I never enjoyed her._

**_Oh no, she was just a pawn in our game._ **

Mrs. Miotto’s gaze was fixed on him as her husband snickered, going in to whisper into his wife’s ear. Jonathan’s fist clenched as he could only imagine the kind of taunts he was making. That egotistical bastard was probably making some joke along the lines of him enjoying being locked up since it provided him from being around other men.

Roxanne stated she had to use the little girl’s room, to which Jonathan nodded. He was too fixed on his old enemy to notice the redhead fixing her dress and making sure her hair was all in place. After rubbing the remnants of her drink off her lips, she stepped closer to the doctor before grabbing hold of his chin and pulling it up to kiss him.

Both Jonathan and the couple near them sat there wide eyed as his date pushed passionately into his mouth before standing up straight and walking away with a wink. **_Wow…that was hot._** Still in shock, he couldn’t help but turn to notice how surprised Brian was, quickly shifting his gaze back to his wife once they locked eyes.

_What was that?_

**_A kiss, dumbass._ **

_I know that. But, why?_

**_I guess this date is working faster than you thought._ **

_What a clever little girl she is. Seems she knows how to play games just like we do._

**_Maybe you two are headed for the aisle._ **

It didn’t take long for Roxanne to come back, snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts. The taste of her lips still lingered on his and he couldn’t help, but feel satisfaction, “Quite a show you put on.”

“Well, you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

“ **I’d love for you to scratch my back.”** Scarecrow broke free for a moment and spoke, causing both the doctor and the student to look at him curiously.

* * *

 

The meal after that had been delicious. As promised by the Gotham Times the sushi was marvelous. Each piece was as fresh as could be and melted in their mouths like butter. Amongst the good conversation, great food, and fair amount of drinks they had forgotten about the others around them. And when it came time for the expensive bill Jonathan had no problem paying despite Roxanne’s pleas to let him contribute to the check.

“You’re a bit of a light weight, aren’t you?”

Roxanne pursed her glossed lips together as her eye lids drooped slightly, “I had four cocktails. That counts as being a light weight?”

Having had only two drinks Jonathan felt he was just fine to drive, figuring a DUI would be the least of his charges. He didn’t need to worry about that though as he parked in front of his date’s apartment; chuckling, “They were Cosmopolitans. Such a girly drink. I never pinned you as a fan of pink.”

“Only when they get me fucked up.”

Jonathan laughed while shutting off his car and walking over to the passenger side to help Roxanne out. He had to admit tonight was the most fun he had had in a long time. After that kiss he felt as if the two had stopped talking about depressing matters and started to enjoy each other’s companies. He felt as if he were his age rather than usually feeling like an 85-year-old hermit.

Scarecrow of course was never a fan of such innocent fun, pretty much tuning himself out for the rest of the date. IT really didn’t matter, the doctor would rather listen to the younger girl than his alter personality either way. As he observed during their therapy sessions she was a vibrant young would who provided intellectually stimulating conversations.

As they walked into her apartment, she remembered the elevator was broken and let out a groan. Jonathan’s mouth broke into an arrogant smirk as he looked down at her, giving her a knowing glance. Heaving out a sigh of defeat, Roxanne bent down to undo both heels before handing them over to the older doctor.

“This is just because the elevator is broken.” She explained as they walked up the steps.

“Sure.” He winked.

They arrived to her apartment in no time as he placed the shoes down on a small furry purple matt near the door. His blue eyes watched her figure step over to her liquor cabinet and pour a good amount of vodka into an Old Fashioned glass over ice. **_I think our date has a drinking problem._** Jonathan rolled his eyes as she walked over to him and handed him the glass with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Staring at the glass in confusion for a moment, he took it before asking huskily, “You know I’m driving, right?”

Roxanne slowly licked her bottom lip as he brought the liquid to his own full lips, biting back the taste. She had filled the glass half way and wondered if she had done this strategically or was absent minded due to her own inebriation? Either way he couldn’t help, but eye her lustfully as he downed more of the alcohol.

“You know,” He started, setting down the glass while closing in the space between them, “You were absolutely magnificent tonight. Tell me, was that kiss real or staged?”

Pursing her lips together, she smirked while leaning in and cooed, “Why don’t you find out?”

**_This is a nice development._ **

_It certainly is._

Jonathan couldn’t help, but smirk smugly while shoving his hands in his pockets and watching Roxanne slowly move into her bedroom. He relished in the fact that her previous date hadn’t been so fortunate to be invited back into her apartment. Even though he was a very well accomplished psychologist, he couldn’t understand her at times. Their relationship had gone from doctor/patient, to sexual, to rape, to friendship, and now what seemed like going back to sexual. She may have been drunk, but she had to have had a plan.

Following close behind, he noticed her wait at the edge of the bed with her back turned towards him. Turning her head to look at him, she whispered, “Unzip me.”

Cracking open Roxanne and throwing away all her defenses was more of a turn on to him than any skimpy dress. Though she certainly wore those dresses beautifully, it was time to take this one off. He couldn’t help, but take in a deep breath as his fingers reached out to grab a hold of the zipper and slowly move it down her back. The tips of his fingers ran along her bare back while doing so, feeling her heart beat. She was afraid.

The tiny dress fell to the floor as she stood in her white underwear and nude colored strapless bra. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist to pull her into his body, tucking his face in her neck, “What do you fear?”

“Becoming one of you.”

**_You know we can make her into anything we want._ **

_I quite like her the way she is._

Jonathan wasn’t looking to alter Roxanne’s personality. He really did like her for who she was and enjoyed her. Though, he couldn’t help, but take advantage of her vulnerable state at the moment. She was just so perfect at this moment and he couldn’t help, but harden at the feel of her half naked body pressed up against him.

Gently turning her around, he leaned down to press his lips against hers. The taste of her mango flavored Chap Stick and Cosmopolitans filled his taste buds as he deepened the kiss. She reacted quickly to the touch of his lips as she ran her fingers through his silky hair, picking herself up to the tips of her toes. He chuckled lightly into her mouth, it was the first time they had kissed without her heels on.

As the two tongues continued to tango, his left hand slid towards the back of her and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. He was all too eager to grasp onto her breasts once they were revealed, Roxanne breathing heavily into his mouth. Her soft grunts of pleasure were enough to intoxicate him, feeling the burning sensation of arousal deep within his groin.

**_Show her who’s in charge._ **

“Lay down.” He commanded.

Roxanne seemed all too eager to oblige him as she sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. He let out a husky groan, his arousal taking over him. He needed to control himself for the time being, though couldn’t help reaching down to adjust himself. Even though he was ready to have sex with her that very instant, he wanted to somehow make up the incident that occurred a month ago to her. So, with that in mind he dropped down to his knees, slide her panties down her legs, and devoured her womanhood with his mouth.

* * *

 

**_Wake up, we have work to do._ **

Jonathan groaned as he shifted under the comforter. It was nine in the morning and Scarecrow was eager to get out of bed and get to work. He would have loved stay under the comfy blanket for longer, but he had to admit it was a foreign feeling to him. Most of his sexual encounters were just that and it was right afterwards he’d usually pull himself off the woman and leave.

A part of him had felt so comfortable that he wanted to stay the night. Flashbacks of her slender body riding on top of him crossed his mind throughout the night, threatening to arouse him again. The only way to push the sexually deviant thoughts from his head were to hide underneath her covers and hold her close. The two of them needed to feel the touch of another person that wasn’t trying to hurt them.

Though, Scarecrow did have a point. While his sexual hunger had been fed, he needed to remember his real work. Seeing his old colleagues the previous night had sparked up old loathing and the need to exact revenge on them. Showing up with such a beautiful woman was the first step, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the rush he was looking for. He needed to see the looks on their faces as he inflicted pain and fear to them.

Roxanne murmured slightly as he crawled out from under the large comforter, searching for his clothes. It was a tad rude to walk out on her as she slept after the night they had, but truth be told he wasn’t sure how to exactly handle the situation. It was the first time he had stayed the night after having sex with a woman and wasn’t sure of the protocol.

“Jonathan?”

“Hm?”

“What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“Holy shit!” Suddenly Roxanne’s body flung out of her bed, groaning as a hangover hit her, “Fuck, I’m late for work.”

Snickering, he zipped up his pants and pointed out, “Perhaps you shouldn’t have opted for that fourth cocktail.”

Roxanne pulled up her messy red locks into a loose bun while commenting, “I blame this on you. You kept me up all night.”

He couldn’t help, but smirk, “Well, that’s what happens when you go home with the right man.”

“Dr. Crane.” She laughed while walking towards her bathroom.

Not wanting to interrupt her rushed morning routine, he threw on his shirt and jacket. Walking past her bathroom, he couldn’t help but feel that in a way she was his. With that thought in mind he reached over to pull her mouth towards his by her chin. She stood confused for a moment as he tenderly kissed her. **_Ugh, disgusting._** Pulling back, he smirked, “Say hello to all the incompetent morons you work with.”


	6. Chapter Six

Unbeknownst to both Jonathan and Roxanne, Batman had sat outside the aspiring therapist’s apartment for the whole night. He could have sworn that at any time he was going to hear screams and have to fly in to intervene. When that wasn’t the case the caped crusader didn’t know what to think. Who was this woman? Wasn’t she supposed to be the mental patient’s therapist? Was this just a different way to watch over him or was something else going on?

* * *

 

**_I’m proud of you, Johnny-Boy; I thought you were going soft on me._ **

_You underestimate me then._

Scarecrow was practically giggling inside as they approached a high class car dealership. He may have fallen asleep in the arms of a younger woman, but that didn’t mean he was going to change. There was still so much work to be done and he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted. He was sure Roxanne wouldn’t be too happy to find out about the mischief he was causing, but that should have been expected from him.

As the doctor stepped through the sliding glass doors, he took note of his surroundings. The owners of this dealership had put a lot of effort in making their cars look desirable. The walls were a clean white and it seemed no matter the color every car was sparkling. Those he assumed to be the sales associates were dressed very nicely to further promote the prestige vehicles they were selling.

**_Look at all of them. Their noses are so far up their asses they’ll never be able to pull them out._ **

_Don’t worry; we’ll soon bring them all down to their knees._

His desire to make everyone around him suffer was high, but he knew he was on a specific mission and couldn’t lose sight of that. Lost in the middle of his thoughts, he noticed a salesman approaching him. As the other man closed the distance between them, it gave Jonathan time to take him in. Much to his chagrin he noticed the sales associate was taller than him and obviously spent a good amount of time at the gym.

The blonde haired man greeted with a smile, “Welcome to Gotham’s Car Dealership. I’m Bradley.”

“Jonathan.” The doctor smirked as they two shook hands.

**_What a tool._ **

_Look at how he’s pulling his shoulders back and puffing out his chest. Clear sign of insecurity; he’s trying too hard._

**_We can break him._ **

_I know we can._

“So, is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

Musing over the cars showcased in front of him, he absent mindedly replied, “Convertibles.”

“Great choice, Mr.-?”

“ _Doctor_ Crane.”

Bradley blinked for a moment, “Doctor, huh? What field?”

“Psychology.” He replied, becoming quite bored with all of this, “Are we going to look at cars anytime soon?”

_He hasn’t even heard of us._

**_Don’t worry, Johnny-Boy, he’ll never forget us._ **

The sales associate seemed to be taken back by Jonathan’s tone of voice. Though being in his profession long enough, he knew not to be affected by it. Rather he asked the doctor to follow him as he showed off a flashy new red convertible. It was actually a very nice car and if it weren’t such a bright red he would have even considered buying it.

Bradley stood smugly as Jonathan began to circle the vehicle, feeling proud of his selection. He loved showing this car off first; it was so exquisite no one could resist it. Every one of his customers whom he showed this car to were guaranteed to buy it. And if looking at the car wasn’t enough, they practically fell in love upon riding it.

“Is this the only convertible you have?”

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts, blinking his blue eyes wildly at the doctor. He had to be kidding right? “Sir, perhaps you would feel differently if you actually took it for a test drive?”

Jonathan stuck his hands in his pockets before shrugging and replying flatly, “Perhaps.”

Bradley really couldn’t believe this guy as he took him out to the parking lot where a test car was waiting. It was the same convertible in the showcase; they just used different cars during test drives so as to not ruin the integrity of the car they would sell to customers. He hoped taking this customer on a test drive would convince him to buy the car as he could really use this sale to meet his quota.

**_When do we get to have some fun?_ **

_Soon. Very soon._

After adjusting the seat to a comfortable position, the doctor stuck the key in and turned on the car. The engine roared with power before settling down to a soothing hum. Bradley was grinning widely as Jonathan ran his fingers along the steering wheel, finding the proper position for his hand. Once gripping the top of the wheel, he shifted the car into drive and rode out of the parking lot.

Bradley was sitting confidently in the passenger’s seat, knowing this sale was secure. He wasn’t even paying attention to where the doctor was driving, just feeling confident in his ability to sell great cars. Resting his arms behind his head, he decided to make conversation, “You know this car is a real chick magnet?”

“Is that how you attract your women?”

“At times, yea,” The car salesman laughed and began to talk, “Not all women fall for it though. I went out with this one chick a couple of weeks ago; what a bitch. I was going to take her to this really amazing restaurant; Tao. You know, take her for a spin in the car; the works. But, she cancelled on me. So, I took her to this little place and didn’t put in any effort. I didn’t even dress nicely. She was pissed; I could tell.”

**_This guy can talk, huh?_ **

_I’m hardly paying attention._

Truthfully the only thing he had latched onto during Bradley’s rambling was the word _Tao_ and decided to have a little fun, “I ate at Tao’s last night. Very good sushi.”

“Tao, huh? You must have really liked this girl to take her there.”

Jonathan tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, wondering how much information he should reveal to his victim. Though, if everything went well it wouldn’t matter how much he told Bradley, “I do.”

The conversation fell short as Bradley took note of where they were driving. They had left the prestigious area of Gotham and began to enter the Narrows. It wasn’t exactly the best area to test drive such a nice car, becoming wary of his client’s intentions, “Um, where are we going?”

“To the docks. I’ve always quite enjoyed the air close to the water. And what better way to experience that sensation than a convertible?”

Bradley then gulped and gripped at the leather of his car seat, “Oh, jeez, do we have to?”

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor asked coyly, “Is there a problem?”

“Ugh, n-no. No. I just don’t like water. Bad experience when I was a kid, y’know?”

_Aquaphobia, huh?_

**_This could work to our advantage._ **

Jonathan noticed the sudden change in Bradley’s body language. Instead of his former relaxed state, his limbs tightened uncomfortably. His eyes were darting back and form, anxiously awaiting to see if his client was going to change course. It was such an exhilarating feeling to witness a victim’s reaction to the moments leading to their demise.

Turning a corner, Jonathan spoke smoothly, “The problem is, Bradley, I’m the consumer and I really want to get a feel of what it would be like to drive by the docks before I purchase this vehicle.”

“S-Sure,” Bradley scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to forget where they were approaching, “Whatever you want.”

It wasn’t very long until the car slowed down at a vacant area of the docks. They were surrounded by large storage units and the only other creature in sight was one lonely seagull. He couldn’t help, but feel excitement in anticipation. The time to exact his plan was drawing near and the two personalities residing in the one body couldn’t wait any longer.

The car slowed down to a stop before Jonathan shifted the vehicle into park. Biting his lower lip, Jonathan tried hard to hide the smirk that was attempting to break free. Jonathan adjusted his right sleeve’s cuff while announcing, “What I want, _Bradley,_ is to get you out of my mind.”

“What are you talking about, man?” The salesman asked frantically.

**_Go ahead, let him know._ **

“You see, I am seeing that pretty little redhead you took out to that horrible restaurant,” Jonathan grinned while leaning forward, “And the reason why she cancelled on you that night was because she was with me.”

“You can have her!”

The doctor chuckled softly, “I was going to simply toy with you for thinking you could ask what is mine out. That was until I found out you were afraid of water. That was too good to pass up.”

Before Bradley was able to ask what he meant, Jonathan sprayed out a large amount of mist in front of his face. The doctor could feel the sick pleasure both he and Scarecrow shared emerging as the larger man let out a scream. Instantly his breathing had sped up and it was obvious he was eager to escape from the car.

**_It’s invigorating, isn’t it?_ **

_Oh, how I’ve missed this feeling._

Jonathan needed to take a moment to relish in Bradley’s fear. This victim was so easy that he didn’t need to put any effort into frightening him; the fact they were near water was enough to render him helpless. As the doctor looked into the other man’s eyes he saw the panic that he longed for. The look on his face that indicated how hopeless he was feeling.

“Get me out of here! Get me out of here!” Bradley screamed as he grabbed at the door.

**_Don’t let him get away._ **

_You don’t think I see that?_

With a growl, Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capped syringe. Quickly popping off the cap, he plunged the needle forcefully into Bradley’s neck. He hadn’t wanted to paralyze his victim so quickly with a dose of curare, but he didn’t want the other running away. Even though it would have been more exhilarating to watch him squirm, the prospect of Bradley being unable to move was equally as satisfying. This way Jonathan could watch the fear develop in his limp body and snicker at the fact there was nothing his victim could do.

“This may all seem quite petty to you; doing all of this for a girl,” Slowly a sick gleeful grin grace Crane’s mouth as he practically, “But, I’m a sick man.”

**_Nice line. Now, what’s next for our friend?_ **

_There’s nothing left for Bradley._

If Bradley could have screamed, he would have. Instead he was forced to sit paralyzed in fear as he watched Jonathan step out of the car. Adjusting his suit, he leaned over to grab at the gear shift. Bradley’s eyes widened as Crane displayed the same sick grin as he pulled the gear shift into drive. Slowly the prestigious convertible slipped into the dirty waters of the Narrows, submerging both the salesman and the car he was confident about.

_Pity. That was a beautiful car._

* * *

 

Unaware of Bradley’s deadly fate, Roxanne leaned back lazily in the large swivel in her office. After a morning session of shadowing Dr. Quinzel’s meeting with the Joker, she decided to take a break before her next appointment. Just as anyone could imagine, sessions with the scarred man required all of one’s strength to survive through it.

Though it wasn’t the Joker who plagued her mind. No, it was a different kind of madman. The kind that stood quietly behind his intellect while his insanity lay dormant, awaiting to be freed. And despite the fact she had seen the much darker side of Jonathan Crane; she couldn’t help, but want to be in his company. So much so it had gotten to the point where she couldn’t stop musing over the previous night.

There had been a moment during the night she had felt in control. From kissing him in public to luring him into her bed; she felt she had the upper hand. Somehow the sensation of having him wrapped around her finger made up for the fact he had exuded his dominance over her previously. Roxanne could practically see the eager lust radiating from his gaze as she lay naked in front of him; begging to allow him to devour her.

That was until he had kissed her the next morning. All the confidence she had had gone out the window. The feeling of control had been destroyed as she was rendered helpless. Now she felt like the one wrapped around his finger. Slowly she was realizing that no matter how he treated her she was under his spell and couldn’t break free.

The thought that she might start becoming addicted to Jonathan was frightening to her. Since their first session she had seemed to experience a different side of the doctor that had reeled her in. Roxanne had always looked forward to seeing him and had even felt guilty when Gordon came to her. She would be foolish if she denied that the only reason she accepted the offer was to further her career. So, why would she want to throw it all away just to be intimate with the madman?

Roxanne was snapped out of her thoughts as suddenly a very loud alarm sounded through the asylum. She knew that it couldn’t be good as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the staircase. It didn’t take long for her to be on the main level; trying to figure out what had went wrong. The entire hall was filled with Gotham police officers and doctors running around frantically.

Inmates banged on their Plexiglas walls as security attempted to calm them to no avail. Some officers were attempting to talk to a few panic stricken doctors as others ran around. Confused as to what was going on, she ran to the front of the asylum where Kendall stood frighten. Referencing to the incident just through the main doors with her hands, Roxanne asked, “What happened!?”

“Oh, Roxanne!” Kendall exclaimed while throwing her arms around the other intern, “It’s the Joker! He escaped! And he took Dr. Quinzel!”

Hazel eyes widening, the redhead pulled away, “How? There’s security everywhere.”

“I-I don’t know. The police are saying he probably used Harleen to get out,” She sniffled, “Oh my God, what if he kills her!?”

“Kendall, you need to hold yourself together,” Roxanne commanded. Though the situation had shaken her up as well, she felt she needed to stay strong for the sake of her friend, “We don’t know what is going on. We need to stay calm.”

If only she could believe herself.

* * *

 

After watching Bradley drown, Jonathan had retired back to his place of residence. It was still day time and a part of him yearned to go out to find another victim. The look on his victim’s face as he realized his life was soon coming to an end was more satisfying than an orgasm. In the beginning of his career he may had experimented on human beings for pure research, but now it was like a fix he was constantly chasing.

Not too long after arriving home, Crane shed all his clothes and stepped into the shower. The sensation of rendering Bradley helpless was too much for him to bear, needing the cool water to calm him down. Running his hands through his black hair, he let the water crash against his tingling skin. His heart was pounding and was fighting to prevent the invigorating feeling from traveling to his groin.

**_I do hope this incident has brought you out of this phase you’ve been in._ **

_What phase?_

**_This phase of playing house._ **

Jonathan sighed; nothing killed a boner like Scarecrow’s nagging. _Have I once stopped my work since meeting Ms. Downey? And may I point out that I have not been in a relationship since you’ve first turned up?_

**_Ha. You actually thinking she’s your girlfriend? You’re not exactly someone she can introduce to her friends. She’ll need more acceptable men. Unless you’re planning on killing all of them._ **

Taking a moment to think, he concluded _she’s mine._ Bradley may have been an innocent victim and he a jealous madman, but there was no denying he was possessive. His eyes were fixed on Roxanne and had decided she would be his. There was no way that kind of beauty and personality should be wasted on anymore fools; she deserved better than that.

Thanks to Scarecrow, the moment was lost. As sad as that was, he was being a bit gluttonous. Jonathan had gotten his thrill earlier in the day and to seek more was just selfish of him. The shower soon came to a halt as he turned off the faucet, feeling the last drops hit his naked body. Water trickled down his body as he stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel to pat against his skin. He didn’t bother drying himself too well before wrapping the towel around his hip bones and stepping out of the bathroom.

“Look, Har, the good doctor showered just for us.”

“He looks like he needs a sandwich.”

**_Now what the fuck is going on here?_ **

Jonathan growled as he gripped onto the knot keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. Standing in his nicely furnished bedroom was what looked to him like the circus coming to town. The Joker had quickly changed out of his Arkham clothing and into his infamous attire with makeup that looked like he had slapped it on.

It was the other person standing beside him that caused Crane to raise an eyebrow. If he wasn’t mistaken, it looked as if Dr. Quinzel was the madman’s companion. _Harley Quinn_ seemed to have underwent a makeover as she too had applied some makeup on her face. Though hers seemed better put together as the white paint covered her entire face with black raccoon paint around her eyes and black paint on her lips. She was wearing tight leather black pants, clunky combat boots, and a form fitting red and black corset. Though he would argue whether or not this new look worked for her, he was sure the Joker loved it.

To any other person the presence of the Joker would be enough to make someone squeal in terror. Jonathan on the other hand found it to be an annoyance. One minute he was enjoying a nice shower and the next he had two clowns in his house. This certainly wasn’t how he was planning on spending his evening, “Well, how lovely it is to see you two. _Leave._ ”

“What’s wrong?” Harley cooed, sensually moving towards him. Her hips swayed from side to side as she closed the distance between the two, her left hand grabbing at the knot on the towel, “Did we interrupt some _alone_ time?”

Growling, Jonathan yanked away from the pigtailed doctor, “Unless there’s something you two want, _leave._ ”

The Joker giggled as he skipped over and wrapping an arm around the Scarecrow’s shoulders, “Johnny-Boy, aren’t you happy! You’re out, I’m out. Now we can play!”

“I don’t want anything to do with your games.” He replied dryly.

“Oh, but you do. Meet me at the docks tonight.”

* * *

 

_Why are we listening to those fools?_

**_Because, today might have been nice. But, I can’t trust you to do work on your own while your mind is preoccupied with Red._ **

_We don’t need to involve ourselves with the Joker and his little play toy. It’s not how we work._

**_I’m curious._ **

Jonathan’s inner arguing halted once his car slowly moved into a secluded section of the docks surrounded by storage units. This was absolutely ridiculous. There was no way he was happy about this. Having the occasional chat with the Joker while incarcerated was one thing, but he had never wanted to dwindle in his affairs. He was a dangerous man to begin with, but was even more so having now paired up with Crane’s former colleague.

_Where the fuck is this clown?_

Angrily shutting his car door, Jonathan approached a waiting Joker. He was surprised to see the purple suited man simply standing out in the open considering how wanted he was. Then again the Joker had no fear of getting caught; so he supposed it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Pulling at the sides of his jacket, the doctor asked, “Where’s your pet?”

“Cooking dinner,” The Joker gave a twisted smirk, “How useful women are.”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t you tell me why I’m here so I can go about my evening?”

The Joker grinned once more as another figure started to slowly step out of the shadows. Jonathan craned his head to the side to get a better looked as slowly a man in a nicely tailored navy blue suit appeared. The moonlight ran up his figure, revealing a little more every step. The Joker couldn’t help but snicker in childish joy as soon shadow slowly disappeared to reveal a handsome face.

The allusion didn’t last long as the figure stepped fully into the light and Jonathan was able to see how horrifically burnt one side of his face was. Squinting his eyes, Jonathan asked, “Harvey Dent?”

 


End file.
